Ténèbres et lumière
by Olieangel
Summary: Elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour elle. Elle l'a fuit en croyant ne jamais le revoir, mais Train n'était pas le genre a abandonné si facilement. Maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé que se passera-t-il? Va-t-elle revenir auprès de lui?
1. Il y a cinq mois

**Auteure** : Olieangel/Olie12

**Genre** : Romance/Aventure

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sasha que j'ai inventé pour l'histoire.

**Rating **: K ou K+

**Blabla de l'auteure** : J'ai fait des petites mises à jour puisque cette histoire en avaient bien besoin.

**Black Cat : Ténèbres et lumière**

Chapitre 1: Il y a cinq mois

Les ténèbres engloutissaient la lumière qui éclairait la grande ville. Il faisait nuit. La pleine lune avait fait son apparition ainsi que plusieurs milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel d'encre. Au fil du temps, les nuits commençaient à devenir de plus en plus froides.

Sasha déambulait dans les rues de la ville. Elle referma son manteau sur elle-même pour garder sa chaleur. S'elle ne renterait pas bientôt, elle risquait d'attraper froid. Cependant, elle aimait errer dans la ville à la recherche d'un endroit où elle serait tranquille, où personne ne lui dirait quoi faire ou ne pas faire. Personne ne lui donnerait des ordres, personne pour lui dire qui tué pour garder la paix dans le monde. En effet, même s'elle avait été entraînée par CHRONOS, elle détestait tuer des gens pour eux.

-Même si on tue un criminel, en le tuant, c'est nous qui devenons un assassin!

Elle avait crié cette phrase aux organisateurs de CHRONOS avant son départ. Elle voulait fuir, oublier son passé, mais le passé était une chose qu'on n'oubliait pas. Il faisait partie de notre vie. Puisque Sasha n'avait pas vraiment de maison, elle logeait dans une église avec des orphelins et des religieuses. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas de vivre avec eux. Sasha adorait les enfants. Ils étaient pleins de vie et toujours chaleureux.

Sasha avait elle aussi fait partie de CHRONOS autrefois. Les organisateurs lui accordaient une promotion pour devenir CHRONO NUMBER mais elle avait décidé de partir. Elle voulait protéger sa petite sœur du danger. Elle avait 21 ans et savait très bien se défendre. Sa longue chevelure brune et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient une beauté à couper le souffle.

La jeune femme arriva à l'église et entra dans l'ancien établissement. Elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et enleva son manteau. Sur son cadran, elle remarqua qu'il était onze heures passé. Elle ouvra sa fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui toucher l'épaule. Il s'agissait d'un flocon blanc. Il commençait à neiger. Sasha sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. La nuit où elle l'avait embrassé. Le tatouage sur sa poitrine et le Black gun qu'il possédait, confirmait qu'il était bel et bien Black Cat, l'eraser qui était devenu un nettoyeur, un chat errant. Il portait le nom de Train Heartnet.

Le lendemain matin de leur nuit d'amour, Sasha s'éclipsait de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Ils avaient un peu trop bu la veille et elle l'avait remarqué à cause du terrible mal de tête qui la faisait souffrir. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les tiennes et ses mains sur son corps nu.

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit. Sasha croyait que Train avait sûrement dû oublier ce qui s'était produit. Elle entendait des rumeurs que le nettoyeur la recherchait, mais elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Les rumeurs étaient souvent fausses et inventés par les autres.

Sasha ferma la fenêtre et se coucha.

Train Heartnet fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il plaça ses bras derrière sa tête. Le jour allait bientôt se lever puisque des rayons de soleil traversaient la fenêtre et les oiseaux chantaient une douce mélodie. Le nettoyeur soupira et décida de se lever. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de la table à manger avec un regard triste. Ève lisait un livre et Sven préparait le petit déjeuner. Lorsque ce dernier déposa le repas sur la table, Train n'y toucha pas. D'habitude, il se goinfrait mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le cœur à cela et Sven s'en aperçut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Train? Pourquoi tu ne manges pas?

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit le jeune homme.

Sven s'étouffa avec sa boisson mais retrouva son souffle après quelques secondes. Il écarquilla son œil gauche, puis, réalisa pourquoi son coéquipier réagissait comme cela.

-Tu penses encore à cette fille n'est-ce pas?

L'ancien eraser hocha la tête.

-Cela fait cinq mois que tu la recherches et tu as obtenu aucun résultat. Pourtant si je me souviens bien, elle avait mentionné qu'elle était fiancée à un homme.

Le visage de Train s'assombrit encore plus. Sven regretta ses paroles et essaya de réparer son erreur.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on va la retrouver et vous allez vous expliquer! Tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir.

-Je vais faire un tour, murmura Train.

Il se leva, prit son manteau et sortit de la maison. Sven soupira et alluma une cigarette.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut absolument retrouver Sasha. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas seulement l'oublier et passer à autre chose?

-Parce qu'il en est peut-être amoureux, répliqua Ève en gardant les yeux sur son livre.

Sven tourna la tête vers la petite princesse. Ève avait un quotient intellectuel assez élevé. Elle adorait lire et expérimenter de nouvelles choses. Elle était une humaine tout à fait normale mis à part le fait qu'elle était équipée de nanomachines de guérison. Cela lui permettait de guérir plus vite que les humains mais elle grandissait et évoluait comme tout le monde. Elle avait été sous le contrôle de Tornéo Rudman, un homme riche qui ne pensait qu'à lui-même et son argent. Train et Sven avaient réussi à la libérer de lui et depuis ce temps, elle voyageait avec eux. Ève avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux ambre.

La petite princesse ferma son livre et mangea son petit déjeuner.

-Amoureux hein? Répéta Sven. Sven était un ancien agent du FBI qui à la suite de la mort de son ancien coéquipier, décida de devenir lui aussi nettoyeur. Sven avait 30 ans et il se conduisait comme un vrai gentleman. Grand avec des cheveux verts, Sven possédait un don de voyance à son œil droit. Il fumait toujours, le matin, l'après-midi et même le soir. Sven regarda par la fenêtre. Train avait déjà disparu. Il soupira à nouveau et débarrassa la table.

Train se promena dans la forêt. Une douce brise caressa son visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il était bleu clair et aucuns nuages ne cachaient le soleil. Train était un eraser connu dans le monde de l'ombre sous le nom de Black Cat, le chat noir. Il faisait partie d'une organisation secrète qui contrôle un tiers de l'économie mondiale CHRONOS. Puisque Train était un de leurs membres, qu'on appelait CHRONO NUMBER, il acquérait la réputation du malheur. Âgé de 23 ans, grand avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux dorés, Train possédait des capacités de combat qui lui permettaient de vaincre ses ennemis en un clin d'œil. Il avait en sa possession le Black gun, qui était décoré Hadès et qui était fait en horihalcon.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Train mit tous ses sens en alerte. Il attrapa son fusil et le pointa dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Une silhouette s'approcha et il vit une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Elle cueillait des fleurs en fredonnant une chanson. Le nettoyeur baissa son arme et le rangea dans l'étui qui était accroché à sa cuisse droite. Il regarda la gamine pendant un instant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la femme qu'il recherchait. La petite fille aperçut l'homme devant elle et lui sourit.

-Bonjour! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Euh…salut.

La petite s'approcha de Train et lui donna une fleur de son bouquet. Train la prit et la remercia.

-Moi, c'est Nina et toi comment tu t'appelles? Questionna-t-elle.

-Train, Train Heartnet, répondit-il.

Nina sourit et empoigna la main de Train. Elle commença à marcher avec lui dans la forêt.

-Onee-chan va être contente, j'ai trouvé un nouvel ami.

-Tu as une sœur?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Sasha.

Train s'arrêta brusquement. Nina l'observa d'un regard interrogateur.

-Train?

Train ne l'écoutait plus. Il essayait d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Était-il possible que malgré les mois où il la cherchait, elle était en fait sous ses yeux pendant tout ce temps? Était-elle toujours fiancée? Avait-elle oublié leur fameuse nuit? Train fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Était-ce une bonne idée de la revoir? Il risquerait de semer la pagaille dans sa vie mais il voulait tant la revoir. Il voulait lui parler, lui demander pourquoi était-elle partie le lendemain matin.

-Est-ce que ta sœur a un fiancé? Demanda le jeune homme. Nina leva un sourcil.

-C'est quoi un fiancé? Questionna la petite fille.

Une goutte d'eau apparut en arrière de la tête de Train. Il aurait dû se douter que Nina ignorait ce que signifiait le mot fiancé. Il soupira puis sourit. Train se souvenait clairement la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés et ses yeux bleu nuit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son sourire et de sa voix. Un peu comme Saya Minatsuki, la fille que Creed avait tuée. Le visage de Train s'assombrit un peu. Il avait déjà perdu une personne chère à ses yeux, il n'avait aucune envie que cela se reproduise une nouvelle fois. Le nettoyeur sortit de sa rêverie lorsque quelqu'un cria son nom plusieurs fois.

-Train!

Le chasseur de prime reconnut la voix de son partenaire. Il lui cria où il se trouvait et après quelques instants, Sven apparut avec Ève à ses côtés.

-On se demandait où tu étais, lança Sven. Ce dernier constata que son ami était accompagné. Nina lui sourit. Sven la salua.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas tout seul. Qui est cette petite gamine?

-Je m'appelle Nina, déclara-t-elle.

-Enchanté Nina, moi c'est Sven et elle, c'est Ève. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la forêt toute seule? Tu sais que c'est dangereux.

-Vous parlez comme Sasha monsieur Sven, elle me dit constamment la même chose.

Sven ouvrit sa bouche et laissa sa cigarette tomber sur le sol lorsqu'il entendit le nom. Puis leva les yeux sur l'ancien membre de CHRONOS. Train hocha la tête.

-Et bien, le monde est petit, murmura-t-il.

-Est-ce que vous voulez venir à l'église? Je suis sûre que ma sœur adorait rencontrer mes nouveaux amis.

-Bien sûr! S'exclama Train avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-C'est drôle, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup, pensa Sven en les regardant s'éloigner. Au moins, Train a retrouvé la pêche.

-C'est fou comme Train peut changer d'humeur en seulement cinq minutes, dit Ève.

-J'espère juste qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, termina le chasseur de prime.

Ils suivirent Nina jusqu'à l'église.

Sasha se réveilla. Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle constata que sa petite sœur, Nina, n'était pas présente. Elle regarda dans tous les coins de la pièce mais sans succès. Elle s'approcha de Maria, la religieuse qui s'occupait de l'église. Elle portait la longue robe noire et un Chaplet pendait à son cou. Elle lui demanda s'elle n'avait pas vu Nina.

-Elle est partit s'amuser dans la forêt avec les autres enfants, lui informa la religieuse. Ne t'inquiète pas Sasha, elle va bientôt revenir. En entendant, tu peux aller faire les courses, je vais m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

-Merci beaucoup, remercia Sasha. Elle prit son manteau et sortit de l'immeuble. Elle se rendit au supermarché pour acheter les aliments qu'ils y avaient sur la liste. Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut finie, elle repartit vers le chemin du retour.

-Il parait que Black Cat est dans la ville, déclara un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Il discutait avec ses amis. La jeune femme arrêta de marcher. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire. L'homme en question s'appelait Gallem Stelker. Il connaissait tout sur tout le monde et il savait tout ce qui se produisait dans la ville. Si quelqu'un voulait une information, les gens s'adressaient à lui. Gallem remarqua que Sasha l'observait. Il lui lança un clin d'œil mais Sasha se contenta de rouler les yeux et continua son chemin. Gallem sourit. Il était amoureux de Sasha depuis longtemps mais elle le repoussait toujours et tout le monde savait pourquoi. Bien qu'il fût riche et puissant, Gallem avait acquis une réputation de tombeur, de charmeur. Il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il désirait rien qu'en cliquant des doigts. Grand, avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux bruns noisette, Gallem avaient toutes les femmes à ses pieds sauf une. Il s'agissait de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle démontrait souvent qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui, elle l'avait même mit chao une fois devant son père lors d'une cérémonie.

Le père de Gallem, Malek Stelker, représentait le maire de la ville. Les habitants le respectaient mais son fils, lui, était toute une autre histoire.

-Hé ,vous deux, cria-t-il à ses hommes. Ses deux gardes du corps se retournèrent vers leur chef.

-Vous voyez cette fille là-bas, signala Gallem en pointant Sasha qui continuait son chemin. Les deux hommes hochèrent leurs têtes.

-Ramenez-la-moi, ordonna le fils du maire.

-Bien monsieur, répondirent-ils avant de disparaître.

Le sourire de Gallem s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Son sourire de plaisanterie se transforma en maléfique.

-Voyons voir comment tu comptes te défendre cette fois-ci Sasha, murmura-il.

Sasha eut l'impression qu'on la suivait. Cependant, quand elle se retourna pour voir s'il avait quelqu'un, elle ne voyait rien.

-Ils m'observent de haut, conclut-elle. Elle continua son chemin et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut sure que personne n'était dans les parages. Elle déposa les sacs d'épicerie dans un coin sombre. Elle fit un rapide coup d'œil aux environs.

-Sortez de votre cachette! Hurla la jeune femme. Je sais que vous êtes là!

Deux silhouettes apparurent devant elle. Les deux hommes portaient des habits noirs et des lunettes de soleil. Sasha reconnut le badge que portait l'un des gardes.

-Vous travaillez pour Gallem je présume.

-En effet et monsieur Stelker nous a ordonné de vous emmener.

-Et si je refuse? Questionna Sasha.

-Je crains qu'on va devoir vous emmenez de force, annonça-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Sasha fronça les sourcils. Les deux gardes du corps sortirent leurs armes de leurs vestes. Le premier tira mais la jeune femme l'évita rapidement et le frappa dans le ventre. Le deuxième allait charger mais Sasha le désarma d'un coup de pied. Le fusil roula dans les airs. Lorsqu'il descendit, elle l'attrapa et le pointa vers celui qui se tenait devant elle. Ce dernier recula, terrifié.

-Dites à votre patron que je préfère crever que de devenir sa petite amie. Est-ce que je suis assez claire?

L'homme en noir hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

-Hors de ma vue! Cria-t-elle. Les deux gardes du corps s'enfuirent en courant. Sasha enleva le chargeur de l'arme et lança les deux pièces dans les airs. Elle soupira.

-Ah les hommes! S'exclama-t-elle en ramassant les sacs et continua son chemin.

Nina entra dans l'église avec ses trois nouveaux amis. Elle les emmena dans la salle à manger. Puisque les religieuses avaient déjà terminé leur petit déjeuner, la salle était à présente vide et clame.

-Vous avez faim? Demanda la gamine.

-Merci mais nous avons déjà pris notre repas, répondit Sven en lui souriant.

-Peut-être mais moi je meurs de faim! S'écria Train. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger?

Nina le conduit dans la cuisine pendant que Sven et Ève s'assirent à une table. Ève ouvrit un livre et Sven consulta ses papiers pour dénicher leur prochaine proie.

Nina ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Train dans la cuisine. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il y avait une femme qui rinçait la vaisselle. Cette dernière aperçut la petite fille.

-Nina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec un étranger? S'exclama la religieuse en voyant Train.

-Ce n'est pas un étranger Sœur Béatrice. Train est le fiancé de ma sœur, annonça Nina en déposant les fleurs dans un vase. Béatrice échappa l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux quand elle tomba sur le plancher.

Sasha déposa les sacs d'épicerie et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle enleva son manteau mais un bruit attira son attention. Elle se rendit à la cuisine en courant. Sœur Béatrice était en train de ramasser les morceaux de l'assiette. Sasha se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre pour l'aider.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela Sasha. Tu sais que tu es une petite cachotière. Tu aurais pu nous le dire.

-Vous dire quoi?

-Que vous étiez fiancée à un homme, déclara la religieuse.

-Je vous demande pardon! S'écria la jeune femme en se relevant.

Sasha sentit que quelqu'un lui tapait sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna et laissa tomber les fragments qu'elle avait ramassés. Elle reconnut le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux ambre qui se tenait devant elle. Le tatouage du numéro treize en chiffre romain sur sa poitrine confirmait que c'était lui avec qui elle avait voyagé pendant deux mois. Train lui souriait.

-Comme on se retrouve Sasha, dit-il.

-Train!

**N/A : **Je ferai les mises à jour des autres chapitres quand j'aurais plus de temps! Bonne journée :).


	2. Révélations et jalousie

Désolé j'ai oublié d'ajouter des petits trucs avant de publier mon premier chapitre

Auteur :Olieangel ou Olie12

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre :Romance

Rating : K ou K (je préfère prévenir)

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : Révélation et jalousie

-Comme on se retrouve Sasha, dit-il.

-Train!

Sasha resta bouche bée, incapable de bouger. Comment se faisait-il que Train Heartnet ait réussi à la retrouver après tout ce temps? Elle croyait ne jamais le revoir après ce qui c'était produit il y a cinq mois.

-Tu sais que tu es dure à retracer. Cela fait maintenant plus de trois mois que je te cherche.

-Cinq moi, deux semaines et trois jours pour être exact, déclara Ève en entrant dans la pièce avec Sven.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie? Demanda l'ancien eraser.

Cependant, Sasha n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque toutes les religieuses entraient dans la cuisine. Elles se demandaient se qui se passait.

-Que signifie ce vacarme?

Sasha tourna la tête et aperçut Maria, la femme qui dirigeait l'église. Les mains sur les hanches, Maria attendait qu'on lui donne des explications. Quant aux autres, elles regardaient Train avec curiosité.

-Qui sont ces gens?

Sasha constata que sa supérieure allait bientôt perdre patience. Nina s'avança et s'accrocha à la jambe de sa sœur.

-Train est le fiancé de ma grande sœur, répéta-t-elle. 

-Nina! S'exclama sa sœur aînée. Sven écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber sa cigarette encore une fois.

-C'est quoi un fiancé? Questionna Ève en levant les yeux sur l'ancien agent du FBI. Sven soupira. Un silence se créa dans la pièce et Sasha devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. 

-Comment cela son fiancé? Dit Maria en brisant le silence. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous étiez fiancée, Sasha.

-Euh…je, commence la jeune femme.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Les croyantes discutèrent entre elles mais Sasha pouvait entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

-Tu l'as déjà vu toi?

-Non, mais je me demande où a-t-elle pu le dénicher.

-Sûrement lors de son voyage, elle est partie pendant deux mois.

Pendant leurs bavardages, Sven profita de l'occasion pour s'approcher de son coéquipier. Il murmura à son oreille : 

-Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas? Elles pensent vraiment que tu es son futur époux. 

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je réagirais. Après tout, cela risque d'être amusant de jouer la comédie.

Sven poussa un soupir de découragement. 

-Imbécile, pensa-t-il.

La dirigeante lança un regard sévère sur les adolescentes qui chuchotaient dans son dos. Les jeunes filles se turent aussitôt qu'elles croisaient ces yeux.

-Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous monsieur….? Annonça Maria.

-Train Heartnet et voici Sven et Ève, ils m'accompagnent. Je suis seulement venu voir Sasha. Je voudrais qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle est partie si soudainement sans même m'adresser un mot, répondit le chasseur de prime en regardant la jeune femme. Cette dernière baissa les yeux.

-Je suis persuadée que Sasha a une très bonne explication à vous fournir. Est-ce que vous restez pour le dîner?

-Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans elle alors j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

-Dans ce cas, mesdemoiselles, aller préparer le repas, s'écria Maria en se tournant vers les religieuses. Les adolescentes hochèrent leurs têtes et se mirent au travail.

-Nina va montrer à nos invités leurs chambres, déclara la dirigeante.

La petite fille lâcha la jambe de sa sœur et attrapa la main de Sven et d'Ève. Elle les conduit à l'étage supérieur. Avant de disparaître, Sven jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Train puis suivit Nina.

Sasha soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers Train. Il affichait toujours un air grave. Elle savait qu'elle allait le contrarier en le quittant mais elle ne voulait pas que leur «relation» aille trop loin. Après quelques instants, Train brisa le silence.

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu pourrais répondre à ma question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Train? Que je suis désolé, que je regrette ce qui s'est passé?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir Sasha. Ce que je désire entendre, c'est la raison de ton départ.

Sasha tourna la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard du nettoyeur. Elle avait expliqué à Rinslet, leur amie, les raisons de son départ précipité. Ce qui l'inquiétait s'elle continuait le voyage avec Train, mais apparemment, Rins ne leur avait rien révélé. La jeune femme se sentait observée et regarda autour. Certaines croyantes les regardaient et attendaient sa réponse à la question. Sasha prit la main de Train et le conduit dehors.

-Au moins ici, on ne risque pas d'être déranger, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière Train.

-Tu te caches dans cette église depuis combien de temps? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Cela fait presque deux ans que j'habite ici avec Nina.

-Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

-Je préférais garder le secret au cas où les événements tourneraient mal et que je devais partir. Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur moi Train. Il y a certains moments de mon passé que je voudrais oublier mais je ne peux pas. 

-Le passé est une période qui ne s'oublie pas Sasha. Il reste gravé dans nos mémoires et on doit apprendre à vivre avec. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas fier de mon passé. J'ai tué des gens dont je connaissais à peine le nom. Je faisais ce que mes supérieurs m'ordonnaient de faire. Il disait que j'étais un chat domestique et que je devais me contenter d'obéir. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des regrets crois-moi mais ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut rien y changer, répliqua Train en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasha. Cette dernière baissa la tête mais l'ancien eraser souleva son menton avec sa main pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Sasha sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Les battements s'accéléraient et elle commença à rougir. Train l'attrapa par la taille et l'entoura de ses bras. La jeune femme était surprise par son geste.

-Train? 

-Idiote. Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. Je pensais t'avoir perdu.

Elle commençait à se sentir coupable. Train passait son temps à la protéger et s'assurait toujours qu'elle allait bien. Elle était partie parce qu'elle avait peur des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle en était incapable. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle se sentait bien près de lui. Elle se sentait différente de la fille qu'elle était avant. Elle pouvait enfin être elle-même sans rien cacher.

Sasha ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains dans le dos du nettoyeur. Train resserra son étreinte.

Gallem observa la scène et serra les poings. La colère monta en lui et il devenait fou de rage. Il s'éloigna et entra dans une voiture noire. Il claqua la porte et annonça à son chauffeur qu'il désirait rentrer à la maison familiale. Durant le trajet, le fils du maire composa un numéro sur son portable.

-Shim, c'est Gallem. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.  
Sven aperçut la voiture noire et la regarda s'éloigner. Il fronça les sourcils. L'homme qui venait d'y rentrer lui semblait familier.

-Je suis sur de l'avoir vu quelque part, marmonna-t-il.

Il ouvra son attaché-case et fouilla dans ses papiers. Il sortit la feuille qu'il voulait et sourit.

-Je crois avoir trouvé notre prochaine cible, annonça-t-il. Ève se leva, s'approcha de Sven et jeta un coup d'œil à l'affiche.

-Gallem et Malek Stelker, lit-elle. Recherché pour trafic de drogue et fraude. Nous offrons 2 millions de yens à celui ou celle qui les ramènera vivant à la police.

-Je crois que notre voyage ici est loin d'être terminé, rajouta Sven.

La journée tira presque qu'à sa fin. Le soleil se couchait et la lune faisait son apparition dans le ciel d'encre. Sasha sortit de l'église pour admirer cette immense étoile. C'était la pleine lune ce soir. La beauté que dégageait cette étoile fascinait la jeune femme. Elle l'observa durant plusieurs minutes puis s'assit dans les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Train qui relaxait sur le toit de l'immeuble remarqua sa «fiancée» et décida d'aller la rejoindre. Il sauta et atterrit aux côtés de son amie. Sasha ne bougeait pas. Quelqu'un de normal qui passait par là aurait eu un choc de le voir tomber du ciel mais pas elle. Elle connaît bien Train. Ce dernier se coucha près de Sasha et plaça ses bras derrière sa tête.

-C'est plutôt calme ici, reconnut l'ancien eraser.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Train. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

Le vent se mit à souffler. Puisque Sasha ne portait pas son manteau, elle croisa ses bras ensemble pour garder la chaleur. Train se redressa et enleva sa veste. Il enveloppa son amie avec cette dernière.

-Euh merci mais tu ne risques pas d'attraper froid, protesta-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pour cela, je vais survivre.

Le nettoyeur se replaça dans la position qu'il se tenait avant. Train soupira. Il était content de revoir Sasha mais il ne désirait pas la quitter. Pendant les deux mois où elle les accompagnait, Train retrouvait le sourire. Il s'amusait partout avec elle et ils avaient beaucoup rigolés ensemble. Puis il eut cette nuit où ils avaient un peu trop bu et s'étaient retrouvés dans la même chambre. Train n'oublierait jamais cette nuit, il s'en rappelait chaque jour. Chaque détail lui passait en mémoire comme s'il s'agissait d'un film sans fin. Le chasseur de prime ferma les yeux en repassant les moments vécus avec Sasha.

Cependant une cloche le sortit de sa rêverie. Le son résonnait dans ses oreilles. Cela venait du toit de l'église.

-C'est la cloche de minuit, informa Sasha en voyant la réaction du jeune homme.

-Est-ce que tu comptes te marier ici? Questionna Train en tournant les yeux vers elle. Sasha releva un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il demandait cela.

-Durant le voyage, tu avais mentionné que tu étais fiancé à un autre homme alors j'ai pense que puisque que tu habites dans cette église, c'était l'endroit idéal pour…

L'ancien eraser arrêta sa phrase, il ne pouvait plus la continuer. Imaginer Sasha entrain d'embrasser un autre homme serait trop pénible pour lui. Cela lui causerait un mal qui ne pourrait supporter.

-J'ai menti, dit-elle.

Train leva les yeux sur elle. La jeune femme continua :

-J'ai menti, je ne suis pas fiancée.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir dit le contraire? Demanda Train.

-C'est compliqué, murmura Sasha.

Train mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un fusil argenté. Sur l'arme, on pouvait apercevoir une rose en or. Le contour des pétales paraissait plus foncé. Un chaîne pendait au fusil. Le chasseur de prime la déposa devant l'ex-membre de CHRONOS. Sasha figea sur place. Il s'agissait de son arme de combat. Elle l'utilisait durant ses batailles mais avant son départ, elle l'avait confié à Rins.

-Mais c'est…réussit-elle à dire.

-Rins m'a tout raconté. Du début à la fin. Je sais que tu as travaillé pour CHRONOS autrefois, exactement comme moi. Tu as quitté l'organisation parce que tu voulais protéger ta petite sœur. Tu as donné ton arme à Rins parce que tu ne désirais plus l'utiliser. C'est pour cela que tu as fuis? Car tu avais peur que je découvre la vérité.

Sasha baissa la tête et resta muette. Alors Rinslet lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Enfin. Presque toute l'histoire. Au moins, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et Sasha préférait garder ses sentiments pour elle.

Train lui tendit l'arme mais Sasha ne voulais pas la reprendre.

-J'en veux pas! S'exclama-t-elle.

L'homme qu'on appelait le chat noir déposa l'arme sur le sol. 

-Moi aussi je voulais me débarrasser de mon arme mais Saya m'avait dit que je ne devais plus m'en séparer. Je crois qu'elle avait raison et tu devrais le faire aussi Sasha. Reprend ton arme, tu en as besoin.

Sasha se leva brusquement.

-Je sais très bien me défendre sans elle!

Train se leva à son tour.

-Peut-être mais je préférais que tu la gardes au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose et que je ne suis pas là!

Sasha allait répliquer mais leur conversation fût interrompue par une énorme explosion qui frappa l'église de plein fouet. Train serra Sasha dans ses bras pour la protéger. De l'épaisse fumée sortit de l'immeuble enflammé. Train attendit quelque seconde avant de relâcher Sasha.

-Ça va? Tu n'as rien? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sasha hocha la tête et lui murmura qu'elle allait bien. Puis se rendit compte…

-Nina et les autres sont à l'intérieur.

L'ancien eraser évalua la situation rapidement. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite pour les sortir de là.

-Écoute-moi bien, commence-t-il, appelle les pompiers pour leur signaler l'incendie.

-Et toi?

-Je vais essayer de faire évacuer les personnes qui se retrouvent coincées dans l'établissement. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne rentres pas dans l'immeuble, tu m'entends!

-Train c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! S'écria Sasha en essayant de le retenir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis disparut dans les flammes.

-Je t'en prie, sois prudent, chuchota la jeune femme. Sasha entendit un bruit. Cela venait d'un véhicule. Une silhouette entra dans la voiture et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Sasha fronça les sourcils et regarda le sol. Elle prit son fusil et courut aux trousses du véhicule.

Shim sourit. Pour un homme de vingt-cinq ans, il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour ce genre de travail. Gallem Stelker l'embauchait toujours pour éliminer un adversaire. Il le payait très bien et le couvrait si on l'accusait d'être suspect dans une enquête pour meurtre. Il devait surveiller ses arrières s'il ne voulait pas être coffré.

Le chef des explosifs alluma son téléphone portable. Et composa le numéro personnel de Gallem.

-Monsieur Stelker, mission accomplie, dit-il.

-Très bien mais je tiens à voir ce qu'il reste de son cadavre sinon vous ne serez pas payé.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez le premier à voir ses cendres, répliqua Shim. Il éteignit son téléphone et reporta son attention sur la route. Il s'arrêta dans une rue et sortit de son véhicule. Il aperçut un camion de pompier qui se dirigeait vers l'église.

-Désolé mais vous arrivez trop tard, lança-t-il en souriant. Quelque chose de froid lui toucha la tempe droite. Il tourna les yeux et vit une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

-Ça j'en doute fort, répliqua-t-elle. Pour qui tu travailles? 

Shim resta silencieux. Il avait l'ordre de ne rien révéler à personne mais pas à celle que Gallem aimait. Sasha augmenta la pression sur la tempe de Shim avec son fusil. Le chef des explosifs commença à se demander s'elle allait le tuer.

-Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une ordure dans ton genre. Alors tu me dis ce que je veux et je te laisse la vie sauve Shim.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-elle son nom?

-C'est très simple, tu es recherché toi aussi. J'ai vu ta photo dans un magasin lorsque je suis allée faire l'épicerie. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. C'est à toi de choisir : 10 ans en prison ou 10 secondes à vivre. 

Shim se sentait dans un piège où il ne trouvait pas d'issue. S'il n'avouait pas, elle l'amènerait à la police et il pouvait dire adieu à la belle vie qu'il voulait mener avec sa petite amie.

-Gallem, finit-il par dire. Gallem Stelker. C'est pour lui que je travaille.

-Pourquoi voulait-il détruire l'église? Questionna Sasha.

-Gallem voulait à tout prix éliminer Black Cat pour t'avoir à lui tout seul.

Sasha garda son fusil sur la tempe de Shim. Elle aurait du se douter qu'il était derrière tout cela.

-Très bien. Je n'ai qu'une seule parole.

Elle le cogna à la tête avec son fusil. Le chef d'explosif tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

-J'avais dit vivant mais pas conscient, dit Sasha en l'attachant. Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, j'ai plus urgent.

Une autre explosion se fit entendre. Sasha devenait de plus en plus inquiète.

-Sois bien sage, lança-t-elle. Elle courut dans la direction de l'immeuble en flammes. Elle espérait que Train ait trouvé une solution pour évacuer tout le monde à temps.

Sven se releva. La pièce brûlait rapidement. La fumée que produisait le feu remplissait l'établissement de plus en plus. Le chasseur de prime s'assura que la petite princesse allait bien. Il sourit en constatant qu'Ève se portait à merveille. Heureusement que l'explosion ne détruisait pas l'église d'un seul coup, ils auraient tous morts sur le choc. Sven qui conduisait les orphelins dans leurs chambres en compagnie de la petite princesse avaient été surpris par l'éclatement de la bombe. Ève protégeait les enfants grâce à ses facultés. Heureusement, personne n'était touché. Sven ordonna à Ève de faire évacuer les enfants par la sortie de secours pendant qu'il allait rejoindre les religieuses. Évidemment Ève protestait en disant que Sven allait se blesser mais le chasseur de prime insista pour qu'elle se dépêche.

L'ancien agent du FBI se dirigea au bout du couloir. Il observa l'état des dégâts. Les poutres du toit tombaient les unes après les autres. Le toit se détruisait petit à petit. Ils devaient tous sortie de cet endroit au plus vite ou ils risquaient d'être brûlés vivant. Sven réussit à se rendre de l'autre bout du couloir. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva la dirigeante qui essayait de calmer les croyantes. En apercevant Sven, elle sourit. Sven s'avança des jeunes adolescentes.

-Il faut sortir d'ici pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Une poutre tomba et bloqua la porte de la pièce. Elle brûlait à grande vitesse et l'oxygène commençait à manquer. D'ailleurs, plusieurs jeunes filles toussaient et d'autres perdaient conscience. La situation devenait chaotique. Le feu se rapprocha d'eux. Sven eut le réflexe de pousser les croyantes vers l'autre porte. Cette dernière menait à une autre chambre.

-Il n' pas d'autre porte de sortie? Questionna le nettoyeur.

-Ces portes nous mènent qu'aux autres chambres, répondit Maria. Et les enfants?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour eux, ils sont sains et saufs.

Les flammes se rapprochaient et la fumée sortait de la porte. Elle envahissait la pièce peu à peu.

-Enfin, je l'espère, pensa Sven.

De la lumière se créa et la porte éclata en morceaux. Le chasseur de prime cacha ses yeux avec ses bras mais risqua un coup d'œil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son équipier, Train Heartnet. 

-Alors mon petit Sven, je t'ai manqué.

-Très drôle, rétorqua le nettoyeur. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir un jour.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répliqua l'ancien eraser.

Quand Sasha arriva sur les lieux, les pompiers essayaient d'éteindre l'incendie le plus vite possible. Elle aperçut sa petite sœur. Elle se tenait avec une secouriste. Sasha soupira de soulagement. Elle vit Ève et les autres enfants. Elle se questionna. Pourquoi Maria et les autres n'étaient pas présents? Elle se sentit soulagée quand elle vit qu'elles sortaient de l'établissement. Train se faisait passer un savon par son équipier. En plus, il souriait de plus belle. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasha?

La jeune femme serra les poings.

PAF!

Elle le gifla. Sven cliqua plusieurs fois des yeux. Tous les gens regardaient la scène avec étonnement. Train posa sa main sur sa joue. Lui aussi, était étonné par le geste de Sasha.

-Je ne vois pourquoi tu rigoles, tu aurais pu te blesser! S'écria la jeune femme.

Des larmes se mettaient à couler de ses yeux. Train changea d'expression.

-Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme cela…oh non tu ne vas pas pleurer. 

Le nettoyeur détestait voir une fille pleurer. Il paniquait à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un fondre en larmes. Sasha fonça sur le jeune homme et le frappa dans la poitrine.

-Idiot! S'exclama-t-elle.

Train resta muet un moment puis sourit. Il emprisonna les mains de Sasha avec les siennes. Sasha arrêta de frapper et regarda l'ancien eraser. Ce dernier la serra contre lui. Elle se cramponna à lui et elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Train lui caressa les cheveux en essayant de la calmer.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais on est quitte maintenant, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sasha sourit et le serra plus fort. Maria observa la scène avec un sourire. Elle comprenait que Sasha était amoureuse de cet homme et elle ne désirait pas le séparer d'elle. Elle s'avança vers le «couple». Train relâcha Sasha. Cette dernière se tourna pour apercevoir la dirigeante. 

-Maintenant que vous vous êtes réconciliés, est-ce qu'on peut espérer un mariage?

Train et Sasha rougirent d'un coup.

-Euh, c'est-à-dire…tenta Sasha.

-Je pense qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant de faire sonner les cloches, coupa Train. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa «fiancée».

-Oui je vois, vous avez besoin de temps, dit Maria. Sasha je pense que tu devrais retourner auprès de ton fiancé.

-Quoi! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour Nina, je vais m'en occuper, rassura la dirigeante.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ma chère. Ton amoureux a besoin de toi. Tu seras plus utile avec lui.

-Et pour l'église? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Demanda Ève.

-Les gens de la ville vont nous aider pour en construire une autre, expliqua Maria. Elle regarda Train.

-Prenez soin d'elle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je la protégerai.

Il sourit à Sasha. Cette dernière déposa sa tête sur son épaule et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Quand l'incendie prit fin, il ne restait plus quelques branches de bois brûlées. La fumée se dissipait dans le ciel noir. Sasha regarda le désastre. Une chose dont elle était certaine c'est qu'elle allait faire payer à Gallem ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'en tirait pas aussi facilement.


	3. Le retour de la chasseuse

Chapitre 3 : Le retour de la chasseuse

Auteur :Olieangel ou Olie12

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre :Romance

Rating : K ou K (je préfère prévenir)

Note de l'auteure : Désolé si j'ai été longue mais j'avais quelques problèmes techniques et mes études prenaient le plus clair de mon temps. En plus, e bloquais beaucoup sur ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : Le retour de la chasseuse

Gallem s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuire. Un verre de vin rouge à la main, il croyait qu'il avait déjà gagné la partie. Il alluma la télévision et visionna les dernières nouvelles. On parlait de l'incendie sur toutes les chaînes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, son plan diabolique fonctionnait comme prévu. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il s'arrêta sur une chaîne et buvait son vin d'un trait. Cependant, il le recracha en voyant que Train était toujours vivant et qu'il serrait Sasha dans ses bras. Comment avait-il pu survivre à cela? Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Il se montrait plus coriace qu'il ne le pensait. Décidément, Black Cat était plus rusé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Quelques nuages et une petite brise. Sasha déambulait dans les rues. Elle recherchait Rinslet Walker, une voleuse professionnelle. Rins travaillait avec Sven et Train depuis longtemps. Elle les appelait s'elle trouvait un travail pour eux. Les rumeurs circulaient dans la ville et Sasha avait entendu qu'elle se promenait ici de temps en temps. La jeune femme s'arrêta dans un café et aperçut Rins qui discutait avec un client, sûrement un riche qu'elle essayait d'amadouer ou un truc comme cela. Sasha sourit et entra dans le café. Elle alla s'asseoir près de la table de Rins et attendit. Un serveur lui demanda s'elle voulait quelque chose à boire et elle répondit qu'elle désirait seulement un café. Après quelques minutes, le client de Rins s'excusa un moment puis sortit pour passer un coup de fil. Rinslet soupira et Sasha sourit. Rins portait une perruque blonde mais Sasha réussissait quand même à la reconnaître quelque soit son déguisement.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu fais toujours ce travail? Lança Sasha. Rins releva un sourcil et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie, elle resta muette pendant un instant.

-Sasha? Finit-elle par dire. La voleuse n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question ma chère mais pour te répondre, j'habite dans cette ville. Je vois que tu es occupée et c'est pour quelle raison?

-Il a des renseignements que le gouvernement veut alors…

-Je vois.

-Je t'ai vu à la télé hier soir. Train ne t'a pas lâché une seconde.

Sasha sourit. Train devenait beaucoup protecteur envers elle.

-Si je suis là ce n'est pour parler de Train mais j'aurais besoin d'une faveur.

-Laquelle? Demanda Rins. Sasha sortit. Des papiers de sa veste et les tendit à la voleuse. Rinslet les examina.

-Quand tu auras le temps, j'aimerais que tu effectues une recherche sur ces hommes. J'ai besoin de toute l'information que tu pourras trouver.

-Gallem et Malek Stelker, lit-elle. Shim Hamilton.

-Ils travaillent ensemble depuis un sacré bout de temps mais la police n'a pas réussi à mettre la main dessus parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuve pour les arrêter. Ils sont recherchés mais c'est quand même difficile de les attraper. Ils possèdent un système de surveillance à chaque mètre carré de leur demeure et ils ont placé plusieurs gades du corps sur toutes les portes de chaque chambre. Il est donc difficile de pénétrer dans leur maison. Hier, j'ai assommé leur employé mais il s'est échappé.

-En clair, ils sont paranos, conclut Rinslet. C'est très intéressant, dès que j'ai fini avec ce type, je me mets au travail.

-Merci.

-Cependant, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Train de t'aider?

-Ne t'en fait pas, il sera mis au courant de l'affaire en temps et lieu. C'est juste que j'aie un petit compte à régler avec Gallem. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini.

-J'espère que tu m'en veux pas d'avoir donné ton arme et raconté à Train ce qui s'est passé.

-Non je ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu comptes retravailler avec lui?

-Je n'ai pas le choix puisqu'il est mon fiancé.

-Comment cela ton fiancé? Questionna Rins. Sasha se leva.

-Je t'expliquerai une autre fois.

La jeune femme sortit du petit immeuble en laissant son amie. Rinslet nageait en plein mystère. Elle continua à marcher dans les rues. Sven avait approuvé la décision de Maria. S'elle revenait auprès de Train, il pourra enfin redevenir ce qu'il était avant. Hier soir, elle eut une discussion avec lui au sujet de l'ancien eraser. C'était sa présence qu'il le rendait si joyeux. S'il n'avait pas fait sa connaissance, il passerait son temps à se morfondre au sujet de Saya Minatsuki. Sasha soupira et entra dans un magasin.

Sven et Train discutait de prime pendant qu'Ève regardait la télévision. Puisque l'église prit feu, ils s'installaient maintenant dans une chambre d'hôtel qui se trouvait proche de la demeure des Stelker.

-Alors c'est ici qu'habite le fils du maire, déclara Train en s'avançant vers la fenêtre.

-Il paraît qu'il a déjà été accusé de complicité de meurtre mais à cause de son père, ils l'ont fait libérer. Il a aussi fait de la fraude dans 6 autres villes, escroquerie et trafic de drogue. Décidément, ce gosse mène la belle vie sans se faire attraper.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasha pénétra dans la pièce.

-Où étais-tu passé? Demanda Train.

-Je suis allée faire les boutiques, répondit la jeune femme. Puisque je suis redevenue une chasseuse, il fallait bien que je change de vêtement. Je suis aussi aller rendre visite à une amie pour qu'elle me donne plus d'informations au sujet de Gallem et son père.

Elle enleva son manteau. Elle portait à présent un top blanc avec un pantalon en cuire. Elle avait des bottes noires. Sa camisole laissait ses épaules presque nues et ses longs gants arrêtaient aux arrières bras. Elle laissait ses cheveux détachés et un collier pendait à son cou. Sasha avait ajouté une couche de maquillage. De l'ombre à paupière sur ses yeux et du rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres. Une petite touche féminine.

-Habiller et maquiller comme cela, tu ne passe pas inaperçu, lança Sven en allumant une cigarette. Sasha sourit à sa remarque. Tiens justement, c'était d'eux que nous étions entrain de parler. As-tu trouvé des renseignements?

-Ils savent que Black Cat est dans les parages donc ils ont renforcé la sécurité. Néanmoins j'ai appris qu'il y aura une fête ce soir donnée en l'honneur de la sœur de Gallem. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et tous les gens importants de la ville seront là. On peut y entrer sans se faire remarquer.

-Il y a un truc qui louche. Depuis quand les Stelker ouvrent leurs portes à n'importe qui? Ce n'est pas leur genre, remarqua Train.

-C'est vrai mais ils pensent que les caméras de surveillance et les gardes du corps seront suffisants pour assurer leur sécurité. Ils croient qu'ils sont intouchables, répliqua sa fiancée. Tant que les gens de la ville croient ce que le maire dit, ils le respecteront. Malek Stelker construit une relation de confiance avec ses sujets avant de les utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses fins. Cet homme est extrêmement dangereux.

-Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, annonça Sven en se levant.

-Et comment on va faire? Demanda Ève en rejoignant ses compagnons. On n'a pas de plan.

-Il faut l'attraper à son propre jeu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commettra une erreur qu'on l'arrêtera, déclara Sasha.

La fête battait à son plein gré. La petite sœur de Gallem, Lenna Stelker fêtait ses 18 ans. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tanya Stelker, l'épouse du maire. Tous les hommes d'affaires étaient présents à la fête. Il y avait aussi les amies de la fêtée et quelque uns de leurs parents. La cérémonie se déroulait sans incident, pour l'instant. Sasha avait demandé à Rinslet de les retrouver à la demeure. Rinslet buvait un verre de champagne et examinait la salle. Sasha n'avait pas tort. Beaucoup de gens sur qui elle enquêtait se trouvaient dans cette maison. Elle pouvait approfondir ses recherches ce soir. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie Sasha d'avoir penser à elle mais elle décida de le faire plus tard. En parlant de son amie, où se trouvait-elle en ce moment? La voleuse essayait de la trouver mais sans succès. QU'est-ce qu'elle essayait de manigancer? Elle soupira. Décidément, Sasha l'impressionnait toujours.

Train jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait seulement deux hommes qui gardaient la porte d'entrée. Les autres devaient être à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que la cérémonie se déroulait comme prévue. Puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt qui se situait à côté de la résidence des Stelker et qu'il faisait nuit, personne ne s'apercevait de leur présence. Le nettoyeur tourna la tête vers Sasha. Elle plaça son arme dans l'étui qu'elle accrocha à sa taille. Elle cacha cette dernière avec une longue veste violette qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux.

-Tu as compris le plan?

-Oui je sais ce qu'il faut faire, râla l'ancien eraser. Fais gaffe, il y a deux gardes qui surveillent la porte.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant puisque c'est une fête importante, répliqua la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir et vit les deux hommes qui avaient essayé de la kidnapper. Ce n'est pas vrai! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Gallem avait envoyé ces deux idiots pour m'enlever.

-Quoi! Comment cela t'enlever? S'écria le chasseur de prime.

-C'est une longue histoire mais si je me pointe, ils vont me reconnaître.

Train réfléchit un instant. Le mieux serait qu'il s'occupe de ces deux crétins pour avoir essayer de capturer sa fiancée mais il se ressaisit. S'il les mettait chao, leur plan échouerait. Il fallait qu'ils soient le plus discret possible.

-Je pourrais les distraire pendant que tu entres à l'intérieur, suggéra l'homme qu'on appelait le chat noir.

-Si tu les attaque, ils préviendront Gallem et son père. Notre chance de les coincer ne se représentera pas deux fois Train. Il faudrait mieux trouver une autre solution, protesta la jeune femme. Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable, composa un numéro et attendit. Train releva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait.

-Allô Rins? C'est Sasha. J'aurais une autre faveur à te demander…

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi!! Hurla la voleuse. Tous les invités retournèrent leurs têtes vers elle. Une goutte apparut derrière la tempe de Rinslet. Elle s'excusa et partit dans un petit coin sombre. Là, on ne risquerait de ne pas l'entendre hurler.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, il est hors de question que je drague ce type, continua-t-elle.

-Rins, tu n'as qu'à enlever le micro dans sa veste. Comme cela, Gallem ne pourra pas entendre les communications avec ses gardes.

Rinslet soupira de frustration. Elle accepta finalement puis se mit au travail. Les recherches attendraient. Le fis du maire buvait une autre coupe de champagne près du buffet. La voleuse remarqua qu'il était déjà saoul. Il ne tenait presque même plus sur ses jambes. Il risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était sur le point de tomber mais Rins l'en empêcha. Elle le remit sur ses deux jambes et le conduit à une table pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise. Pendant qu'il ne la regardait pas, elle en profita pour retirer le petit micro. Puisqu'il ne s'apercevait de rien, elle continua son petit manège. Après l'arrivée des gardes, elle disparut soudainement. Elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre où elle pouvait voir son amie sur une branche d'arbre. Elle lui fit le signe du grand v avec un clin d'œil. Cela signifiait que la mission fut un succès. La chasseuse sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut l'expression joyeuse de Rinslet. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

La jeune femme sauta de la branche et atterrit près de son coéquipier. Elle lui fit signe qu'il était temps de passer à la seconde étape. Train acquiesça et partit en direction des deux gardes, Sasha sur les talons. Les deux hommes restaient immobiles à leur poste. Ils regardèrent autour et examinèrent les invités qui entraient dans la demeure des Malek. Sasha attendit que les derniers invités soient entrés dans le manoir pour faire son apparition. Elle apparut devant ceux qui avaient essayé de la kidnapper.

-Est-ce que je vous ai manqué? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Les gardes furent surpris de la voir. L'un deux essayait de rentrer en communication avec Gallem mais il n'eut pas de réponse. L'autre, pendant ce temps, pointa son arme sur la jeune femme. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle venait faire ici puisqu'il reçu un coup en arrière de la tête. Il tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Le deuxième perdit aussi conscience. Le chat noir sortit de l'ombre, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sa fiancée l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

-À ton service, se contenta de répondre Train. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les deux abrutis?

-Laisse les dormir un peu, répondit la chasseuse. On s'occupera d'eux une fois que les Stelker seront hors d'état de nuire.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais m'occuper de Gallem. J'ai un petit compte à régler avec lui. C'est quand même à cause de moi si l'église à brûlé et que ta petite sœur s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital.

-Train…

L'ancien eraser s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Sasha savait qu'il était impossible que Train revienne sur sa décision. Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

Gallem s'assit à son bureau. Il s'était retiré de la fête pour quelques minutes. Il avait pris une trop grosse dose de boisson et il commençait à être étourdit. Il ouvrit la grande fenêtre et profita de l'air frais. Il étudiait le paysage à partir de son balcon. Les étoiles scintillaient comme des petits diamants. Le fils du maire passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et soupira de frustration. Il n'avait pas réussi à éliminer Black Cat. En plus, cet homme devenait proche de Sasha. Plus proche qu'il ne le pensait et ça le rendait fou de rage. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'a aperçue, il la désirait plus que tout. Cependant, malgré ses tentatives, il ne réussissait pas à la conquérir. Elle le repoussait sans arrêt et il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Pour cacher sa peine, il buvait plusieurs verres et dormait avec la première fille qu'il croisait et qu'il trouvait jolie. Gallem eut beaucoup d'aventures mais aucune étaient sérieuses.

Ses pensées surent interrompues par un bruit. Cela venait de l'autre côté de sa porte. Le fils du maire ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'un de ses gardiens sur le sol. Son épaule gauche saignait beaucoup. Gallem allait alerter les autres mais remarqua que son micro avait disparu. Il pouvait toujours donner l'alarme avec son téléphone portable mais ce dernier avait aussi disparu.

-C'est cela que tu cherches?

Gallem se retourna et vit Train Heartnet. Il tenait dans sa main, son portable et dans l'autre, son Black Gun. Train lança le téléphone et le détruit en tirant dessus. Les morceaux qui restaient, tombèrent sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Gallem prit l'arme du gardien et la ponta sur le Sweeper. Ce dernier ne broncha pas.

-Tu tiens vraiment à mourir? Demanda l'ancien eraser. Son adversaire se contenta de charger le fusil. Il attendit un peu puis tira. Train évita la balle et fonça sur son adversaire comme un aigle fonçant sur sa proie. Il le désarma facilement et le déséquilibra. Le chasseur de prime l'empoigna pas le collet et il le heurta dans le mur.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas jouer l'imbécile, dit le nettoyeur. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gallem et il échappa un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? S'exclama Train.

-Si j'étais toi, je m'inquièterai plus pour mes équipiers. Je viens d'être informé de votre visite. Vous avez été filmés par nos caméras de surveillance et elles vous suivent à la trace.

Ce fût le tour de Train de sourire. Le fils du maire fronça les sourcils.

-Mes équipiers savent très bien se défendre et ce n'est pas des caméras et des gardes du corps qui nous arrêterons. Si tu avais été plus malin, tu te saurais déjà enfuit mais apparemment, tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

-Est-ce que Sasha sait vraiment qui tu es en réalité? Je me demande comment elle va réagir en apprenant que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un assassin qui appartient à CHRONOS.

-Sasha sait très bien qui j'étais et qui je suis maintenant, répliqua le chat noir. Pour ton information, je n'appartiens pas à CHRONOS. Le chat domestique est devenu errant et je compte bien le rester.

-Ne me fais pas rire Heartnet. Comment Sasha peut te faire confiance?

-Parce que je l'aime.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs têtes et aperçurent la jeune femme. Train releva un sourcil. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire? Son imagination lui jouait-elle un tour?

Le coup résonnait malheureusement jusqu'au salon où se donnait la fête. Les invités commençaient à paniquer, se demandant ce qui se passait là-haut. Sven et Ève avaient réussi à entrer sans trop de problèmes mais ils ne prévoyaient pas d'entendre un coup de feu en plein milieu de la fête. Malek, sa femme et sa fille s'entouraient de gardes du corps, il était alors impossible de les approcher. Sven examina les lieux et réussit à repérer Shim Hamilton, l'expert en explosif que Sasha avait attrapé lors de l'incendie. Il se dirigeait vers l'étage supérieur. Sven fronça les sourcils et envoya un signe à Ève pour qu'elle le suive.

-On s'occupera de Malek plus tard, murmura-t-il en montant l'escalier. Pour l'instant, j'espère juste que Train ne s'est pas attiré d'ennuis.

Shim ne s'apercevait pas de leurs présences et l'ex-agent du FBI pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. L'expert en explosif se dirigeait vers une porte et entra dans une pièce. Sven le suivait mais jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les gardiens étaient tous touchés.

-Surement Train qui a fait le coup, conclut-il. Mais où est Sasha?

Sven commençait à se demander ce qui se passait réellement dans cette pièce. Il décida d'y jeter un coup en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Il fit signe à Ève de rester près du couloir. La petite blonde hocha la tête et resta à son poste. Le nettoyeur jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre dans laquelle Shim venait d'entrer et ce qu'il vit le laissa surpris.

Gallem n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La femme qu'il aimait était amoureuse de Black Cat. Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle était prête à lui faire confiance parce qu'elle l'aimait. Train ne bougeait plus, lui aussi surpris par cette révélation. Son cœur battait la chambre et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sasha comptait beaucoup pour lui certes, mais pourquoi il ressentait ce fort sentiment pour elle? Elle était son amie, sa coéquipière. Il était donc normal qui la traite comme une petite sœur mais au plus profond de lui, il sentait qu'elle représentait plus que cela. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il l'aimait, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il cachait ses sentiments puisqu'il croyait que cet amour était impossible. Si quelqu'un venait à la blesser à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnait jamais comme il ne s'est jamais pardonné la mort de Saya. Il tenait trop à elle pour la perdre une seconde fois. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Disait-elle la vérité ou jouait-elle la comédie pour piéger Gallem? Train ne savait plus quoi penser. Sasha avait pourtant l'air très sincère. La lueur dans ses yeux bleus nuit, il n'avait plus vu cette lueur depuis longtemps. Depuis cette fameuse nuit.

La chasseuse n'eut pas le temps de continuer puisque Shim l'attrapa par derrière et mit un couteau sous sa gorge.

-Sasha!! Hurla le Sweeper.

-Un conseil Black Cat, lâche ton arme et ta petite amie aura la vie sauve, menaça Shim. Relâche Gallem et dépose ton arme! Toute de suite!

Malgré les protestations de Sasha, Train relâcha le patron de Shim et déposa son arme sur le sol. Sven observait la scène avec attention.

-Je crois que c'est le moment de réagir, songea-t-il. Il sortit son fusil et s'approcha de l'homme qui retenait Sasha prisonnière. Il s'avança doucement puis il mit la pointe de son fusil sur la tête de Shim. Ce dernier tourna les yeux dans sa direction mais ne fit aucun geste brusque.

-Si tu tiens à ta vie Shim, je te conseille de la relâcher sur le champ. Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller ma salive pour rien alors pour la dernière fois, relâche-la maintenant.

L'expert en explosif obéit et laissa la jeune femme. Sasha attrapa sa main qui tenait le couteau et le frappa d'un coup sec. Son agresseur se retrouva sur le sol, un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

Gallem voulait profiter de cette diversion pour s'enfuir pas son balcon mais Train apparut devant lui. Il se déplaçait à la vitesse de l'éclair sans se fatiguer.

-Tu comptes aller quelque part Gallem?

-Tu as peut-être gagné cette manche Heartnet, mais c'est loin d'être terminer. On se reverra.

Il lança une petite bille noire sur le plancher. La bille noire éclata au contact du sol et libéra une fumée grise qui envahit rapidement la pièce. Train ne réussissait pas à repérer sa cible. La fumée se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard. Gallem avait disparu. L'ancien eraser laissa échapper un grognement. Son équipière ramassa le Black Gun et lui tendit. Le jeune homme reprit son arme et la rangea dans l'étui qui pendait à sa cuisse.

-Tu n'as rien? S'inquiéta la chasseuse.

-Je n'ai assuré, répondit le nettoyeur. À cause de moi, il s'est enfuit.

-Arrête de dire que tout es de ta faute Train, s'opposa sa fiancée. On réussira à le coincer.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et joua un peu dans ses cheveux bruns. Le Sweeper appréciait ce doux contact. Cela le rassurait et cela le clamait aussi parfois. Il lui sourit tendrement. Sven se contenta de fumer sa cigarette en observant la touchante scène. Ève arriva dans la pièce en annonçant que la sécurité allait bientôt arriver.

-Hé les amoureux! Intervient Sven. Il faudrait penser à partir. Les hommes de Malek vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui? Questionna Ève en pointant Shim.

-Il peut nous être utile, dit Sasha. On devrait l'emmener avec nous.

L'ex-agent du FBI hocha la tête et mit Shim sur son dos. Le groupe emprunta le balcon comme porte de sortie et disparut dans la forêt. Lorsque Malek pénétra dans le bureau de son fils, il fût surpris de le voir vide. Les agents qui assuraient sa sécurité et celle de sa famille examinèrent le bureau avec attention mais ne trouvèrent rien. Aucune traces de Gallem ni de Shim.

Chapitre 4 en voie d'écriture;D. Il va y avoir beaucoup de SashaTrain dans le chapitre 4. Et d'après vous : est-ce que Sasha disait la vérité ou piégeait-elle Gallem? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre 

Olieangel-Olie12


	4. Note de l'auteure

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre seulement une petite note de l'auteure:

Je suis en train de finaliser le chapitre 4 mais avec le burn-out que je viens de subir, mon corps demande plus de repos que d'habitude. Alors ne sois pas trop indulgente avec moi Canelle, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.

Olieangel


	5. Adieux ou nouveau départ?

Auteur :Olieangel ou Olie12

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre :Romance

Rating : K ou K (je préfère prévenir)

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4 : Adieux ou nouveau départ?**

La fusillade au manoir des Stelker faisait la une des journaux et de la télévision. Bien sur, il n'avait pas eu de fusillade mais les journalistes aimaient bien exagérer les choses pour les rendre plus intéressantes. Sasha regardait la télévision en mangeant son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Elle et Train n'avaient presque pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du manoir. Pas étonnant après ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Elle avait déclaré devant celui qu'elle voulait traquer qu'elle aimait Train Heartnet, son soi-disant fiancé. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas si elle avait dit cela pour le piéger ou pour mettre les choses au clair. La jeune femme n'avait pas croisé Train ce matin. Ève lui avait dit que lui et Sven avait emmené Shim dans un coin tranquille pour soi-disant discuter affaires. Sasha avait interrogé Ève pour savoir si Train agissait bizarrement et Ève avait répondu qu'il était dans son état normal.

Sasha empoigna ses cheveux, fit un chignon et mit une pince bleue pour soutenir sa longue chevelure brune. Elle laissa retomber quelques mèches rebelles sur ses épaules et finit d'avaler la nourriture. Elle n'avait pas très faim mais elle désirait garder son énergie. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, elle prit une douche pour se relaxer. Elle laissa l'eau chaude réchauffer sa peau froide. Elle se purifia puis sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait portés hier et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ève regardait une émission de dessin animé à la télévision en silence. Sasha sourit. Ève voulait tout apprendre. Tout la fascinait. Elle voulait découvrir le monde extérieur, aider les gens et goûter à la vie en toute liberté.

La chasseuse referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit double. Les draps étaient soyeux et doux au toucher. Puisque Train partageait cette chambre avec elle, il la laissait dormir sur le lit et lui prenait souvent le canapé ou parfois il ne dormait même pas. Parfois, il passait ses soirées à regarder la pleine lune sur le toit de l'immeuble. La nuit dernière, il n'était pas venu se coucher, il était resté sur le toit. Surement pour réfléchir à ce qui se venait de se produire. Sasha voulait le rassurer mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de le faire cette nuit-là. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

La jeune femme se coucha puis ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard dans un profond sommeil.

Sven arrêta la voiture devant la forêt. Les deux nettoyeurs débarquèrent du véhicule et Train ouvrit le coffre. Il empoigna l'expert en explosif pas le collet et l'emmena près des arbres. Il le lâcha finalement au pied d'un arbre, furieux. L'ancien eraser n'aimait pas avoir recours à ses facultés de Black Cat mais quand quelqu'un le poussait à bout, la colère du chat noir refaisait surface. Ses yeux dorés exprimaient la colère et la haine et son humeur avait changé. Son regard joyeux et amusant se transformait en un regard sérieux et autoritaire. Shim commençait à avoir peur en le regardant. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés avec plusieurs cordes et un foulard couvrait sa bouche. Sven alluma une nouvelle cigarette avant d'enlever le foulard pour laisser leur prisonnier répondre aux questions qu'il voulait lui poser.

-Tu es dans de salle draps Shim, commença l'ex-agent du FBI. Si tu nous racontais un peu pourquoi tu travailles pour cet enfant gâté.

-Pour gagner ma vie mec, répliqua Shim. Il faut bien que je gagne de l'argent.

-Et tu crois que la meilleure façon de gagner de l'argent, c'est de faire exploser des immeubles et de tuer des gens, continua le chasseur de primes.

-Chacun son truc mec.

Train commençait à perdre patience mais décida de ne pas intervenir dans l'interrogation de son équipier.

-Où est Gallem maintenant? Poursuivit le nettoyeur.

-Je n'en sais rien, se contenta de répondre l'expert en explosif. Je ne suis pas son petit chien de poche qui le suit à la trace matin et soir. Il m'appelle quand il a besoin de moi et il me dit ce que je dois faire. Le reste ne vient pas de moi mec.

-Dans ce cas **mec**, intervient Train. J'espère pour toi qu'il va rappeler au sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te livrer à la police et d'empocher la somme pour laquelle tu vaux.

Le regard de l'ex-eraser effrayait Shim. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Il…il attend un jour ou deux avant de…me rappeler…pour être sur que personne ne le suit…à la trace. Vous pouvez m'envoyer en prison si vous voulez mais je vous en prie, épargnez-les.

-Épargner qui? Interrogea Train.

-Ma petite amie et…ma fille, répondit Shim.

Les deux nettoyeurs se regardèrent pendant un moment.

-Ta fille? Répéta Sven.

-Elle va avoir deux ans dans un mois. Je n'ai même pas pu assister à sa naissance puisque Gallem m'avait convoqué pour un travail, expliqua-t-il. Les Stelker m'ont enlevé ma famille. Ils ont menacé de les tuer si je n'obéissais pas à leurs demandes. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont présentement en sécurité. Écoutez, je ne sais pas où est Gallem mais je vous en conjure, ne leur faites pas de mal! Elles sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde et je ne veux pas les perdre.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Gallem le manipulait depuis le début et il en souffrait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de retrouver sa famille et de vivre heureux avec elles. Sven et Train le regardèrent pendant un instant. Finalement Sven décida de le détacher. Il empoigna un petit couteau et coupa les cordes qui retenaient le jeune papa prisonnier. Shim leva les yeux vers les deux Sweeper.

-À ta place, j'irais rejoindre ma famille pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien, lança l'ex-agent. Tu dis que tu ne sais pas où se trouve Gallem et je veux bien te croire mais ne me fais pas regretter ma décision.

-Vous me relâchez comme cela…

-On pourrait aussi t'envoyer en prison tu sais, coupa Train. Cependant, on a vérifié et apparemment tu n'as tué personne alors nous te relâchons. Souviens-toi que tu as une dette envers cette société et qu'un jour, tu devras répondre de tes actes.

L'expert en explosif baissa la tête et sourit. Il sortit une petite photo de sa poche. Sur cette photo, on apercevait une belle femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette. Elle tenait dans ses bras, une petite fille qui souriait. Shim voulait les revoir et les serrer dans ses bras. Train l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il se questionnait. Si c'était lui qui avait été à sa place, est-ce qu'il aurait supporté ce que Shim supportait depuis presque deux ans? Aurait-il supporté de s'inquiéter pour Sasha chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de chaque jour? Surement pas mais il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la maintenir en vie. Même s'il devait sacrifier sa vie pour elle, il le ferait sans hésiter.

-Où habite ta famille? Demanda l'ex-membre de CHRONOS.

-Dans la campagne. Ça prend au moins un jour de route pour se rendre là-bas. Pourquoi?

-Si on t'y emmène, accepterais-tu de nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur les Stelker?

-Je vous donnerai toute l'information dont vous aurez besoin.

Train entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sasha. Il fût surpris de la voir endormie sur le lit.

-Elle doit être épuisée, songea-t-il. Il remonta la couverture sur elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Il la regarda dormir pendant un long moment. La phrase qu'elle avait prononcée n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir en tête. Il voulait savoir si elle avait dit la vérité mais il ne désirait pas la brusquer. Toutefois, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de ces mots. Il constata que Sasha n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Son teint paraissait très pâle et elle avait des cernes en dessous de ses yeux. Elle semblait paisible lorsqu'elle dormait mais Train savait que quelque chose la perturbait. Il la connaissait par cœur.

Sasha commençait à se réveiller. Train se maudissait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille toute de suite puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos. En plus, il aimait la regarder quand elle dormait. Il aimait examiner ses traits qui lui donnaient un visage d'un ange tombé du ciel. Son équipière ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Train? J'ai dormi longtemps? Questionna la chasseuse. Elle se leva brusquement mais son compagnon l'arrêta et la recoucha.

-Tu as besoin de te reposer alors reste couchée.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Sasha. Recouche-toi et dors.

-Je vais bien.

-Sasha…

-Je te dis que je vais bien Train!

Elle réussit à sortir du lit malgré l'étreinte du nettoyeur et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, avant de la franchir, sa tête se mit à tourner et elle commença à perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'accrocha au cadre de la porte et resta là pendant un moment. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux avant de continuer son chemin.

-Idiote, murmura le Sweeper avant de la suivre.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Sven conduisait et changeait parfois de chaîne puisqu'à la radio, on parlait aussi des Stelker. À côté de lui, Ève examinait l'extérieur et écoutait la radio par la même occasion. À l'arrière, Shim était assit entre Sasha et Train. Il remarqua que l'ambiance devenait lourde. Train ne disait rien et Sasha l'ignorait. Sven jeta de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil à l'arrière. Il voulait être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de s'entretuer. Puis, il soupira.

-Ils ont encore eu une dispute, conclut le nettoyeur. Pendant combien de temps vont-ils s'ignorer cette fois-ci?

Sven décida d'arrêter la voiture devant un petit café. Puisqu'il était maintenant midi, il préférait faire une petite pause et de manger un truc avant de se remettre en route. Le groupe entra dans le petit café et s'assit à une table. Sasha garda le silence. Sa vision devenait floue et son mal de tête empirait de plus en plus. Son fiancé remarqua que son état s'aggravait.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il fallait que tu te reposes Sasha, lança-t-il.

-Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète Train? Je vais bien.

-Si tu vas bien, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as le teint pâle?

-Si j'ai le tient pâle, c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de travailler mon bronzage voilà tout, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Travailler ton bronzage en plein hiver? Rétorqua le Sweeper.

La chasseuse l'ignora puis se leva en s'excusant.

-Je vais prendre l'air, annonça-t-elle.

Elle enfila sa longue veste violette foncée et sortit du café. Le nettoyeur décida de la suivre. Il sortit en claquant la porte. Shim releva un sourcil et lança un regard à Sven.

-Est-ce qu'ils se sont disputés? Osa-t-il demander.

-Train est très protecteur envers Sasha alors il ne supporte pas quand elle ne se sent pas bien. Il sait quand un truc cloche chez elle et cela le perturbe.

-Ils sont très proches? Demanda le jeune papa.

-Plus proche que tu le penses. Je crois qu'ils ne se sont même pas rendus compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. Train ne veut pas avouer ce qu'il éprouve pour elle et Sasha cache ses sentiments. Si Sasha s'éloigne de Train c'est simplement parce qu'elle ne veut pas que la séparation soit trop douloureuse.

-Ils vont encore se séparer? Intervient Ève.

Sven soupira. L'histoire entre Train et Sasha devenait compliquée. Il savait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais comment leur faire comprendre cela?

-Si ils ne réalisent pas qu'ils s'aiment après cette aventure, je pense qu'ils le regretteront pendant toute leur vie, dit Sven.

L'air frais de la campagne apaisa le mal de tête de la jeune femme. La douce brise vint caresser son visage et faisait flotter sa longue chevelure brune. La chasseuse examinait le paysage blanc devant elle. La neige recouvrait le vaste territoire. Les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles colorées et le lac était à présent gelé. Sasha s'approcha de ce dernier et pouvait apercevoir son reflet dans la glace. Train n'avait pas tord, son teint paraissait très pâle et les cernes n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Sasha soupira. C'était vrai qu'elle se sentait fatiguée mais elle voulait absolument attraper Gallem et le mettre en prison une bonne fois pour toute. Comme cela, il ne ferait plus de mal à qui que se soit.

Sasha observa son reflet et vit celui de l'ex-eraser. Elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage n'exprimait plus la colère. Ses yeux dorés étaient doux et calmes. Ce regard que Sasha adorait et qui la faisait rougir. Elle détourna la tête pour ne croiser son regard. Ses joues devenaient rosées et ses pulsations cardiaques augmentaient. Plus il avançait vers elle, plus son cœur battait. Train était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu?

-Je…je ne t'évite pas Train.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis ce matin? Demanda le Sweeper. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te mettes dans cet état?

-Tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi.

-Explique-toi.

Sa fiancée avait toujours les yeux détournés. Train la força à le regarder. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue et ramena son visage dans sa direction. Après quelques secondes, elle brisa le silence.

-J'essayais de m'éloigner de toi, avoua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fût surpris par cette révélation.

-Pourquoi?

La chasseuse baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Elle enleva la main de Train et serra ses doigts dans les siens.

-Pardonne-moi Train mais je crois sincèrement que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous deux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes??? S'opposa Train. D'abord tu dis que tu m'aimes et maintenant tu veux t'éloigner de moi! Désolé mais tu vas devoir m'expliquer parce que je ne piges plus rien!

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi!

L'ex-eraser ne l'écoutait plus. Il serra sa compagne dans ses bras. Sasha fut tout d'abord surprise comme à chaque fois que Train la serrait dans ses bras. La jeune femme désirait rester contre lui et sentir sa chaleur mais s'elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait plus le quitter après cela. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ou elle risquait de souffrir encore plus. Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte mais Train la serrait d'avantage contre lui.

-Train, lâche-moi!

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment? Demanda son fiancé doucement. La chasseuse resta muette à cette question. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ou inventer une excuse? Pourtant, elle désirait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle désirait rester auprès de lui pour toujours mais devait-elle courir le risque? Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle cessa de se débattre et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Sasha, murmura le Sweeper, j'ignore ce qui se passe avec toi mais sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir une seconde fois. Je veux que tu restes auprès de moi. J'ai besoin de toi, je veux sentir ta présence à mes côtés chaque jour et chaque nuit. Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur et tu y es restée. Tu hantes mes pensées et tu me donnes envie de continuer à vivre. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes encore une fois, je ne pourrais pas le supporter alors s'il te plaît reste avec moi.

Sasha l'écoutait en silence. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler puis finalement, elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle enfonça sa tête dans son cou et augmenta la pression autour de sa taille avec ses bras. Train lui caressa les cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la rassurer. Il remarqua que la température devenait de plus en plus froide. Il enveloppa sa fiancée avec son manteau noir. Sasha se contenta de sourire et savoura l'étreinte du nettoyeur. La chaleur qu'il dégageait rassurait la jeune femme. Elle aimait cette sensation de bien-être et cette chaleur réconfortante. Malheureusement, elle sentait que la fatigue reprenait le dessus et elle avait de la difficulté à rester éveillée. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus et elle allait tomber sans connaissance d'un moment à l'autre.

Train s'apercevait que Sasha perdait ses forces. Il passa un bras sous elle et l'autre sur ses jambes. Il la souleva délicatement. Sasha fut surprise mais elle nicha sa tête dans le cou du nettoyeur. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir avec des répliques. Elle se contenta de passer ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir dans ses bras. Train embrassa ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasha.

Shim les observaient au loin. Il était sorti pour les prévenir que le repas était prêt mais lorsqu'il les aperçut sur le lac glacé, enlacés, il n'eut pas le courage d'aller leur annoncer. Sven avait vu juste, ils s'aimaient et malgré leur passé d'eraser, ils désiraient partager et vivre leur vie ensemble. C'était ça l'amour. On oubliait le passé et on vivait le moment présent. C'était ce qu'il voulait vivre avec sa famille. Il aimerait revoir celle qu'il faisait battre son cœur et il désirait prendre sa petite fille pour la première fois dans ses bras. Il souhaitait retrouver sa vie simple et paisible. Shim retourna dans le petit café. Il avait l'impression que ces deux individus avaient besoin d'être seuls et de se retrouver.

Train tenait encore Sasha dans ses bras. Le groupe avait repris la route. La nuit allait bientôt tombée. Ève examinait le coucher de soleil qui s'offrait devant ses yeux ambre. Le ciel prenait des teintes rosées, orangées et même violettes. Le soleil se couchait derrière l'horizon et la lune n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Sasha dormait si profondément que Train n'osait même pas faire un geste brusque de peur de la réveiller. Sven sourit en apercevant le sourire sur le visage de son partenaire. Shim s'était déjà endormi et Ève n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir elle aussi. La petite blonde n'arrêtait pas de bailler. L'ex-agent enleva sa veste beige et recouvrit Ève avec cette dernière. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Sven arrêta la voiture que tard dans la nuit.

Les faibles rayons de l'aube réchauffaient le visage de la chasseuse. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour. Ses équipiers dormaient encore, même Shim. La jeune femme leva les yeux sur son bien-aimé. Il dormait paisiblement et elle n'osa pas le réveiller. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis essaya de sortir de la voiture sans faire de bruit. Cependant, Train resserra son étreinte et Sasha crut qu'elle l'avait réveillé. Elle n'osa plus bouger mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était toujours endormi, elle soupira de soulagement.

-Décidément, il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il n'allait pas me laisser partir, murmura la jeune femme en ricanant.

Le soleil se levait petit à petit et il illuminait le paysage blanc. Sasha avait réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de Train et sortit de la voiture pour admirer le lever de soleil. Elle s'étira et s'assura d'avoir réveillé personne avant de faire une petite ballade. Il devait être environ 7h30 du matin. Ce que Sasha appelait une petite ballade était en fait, un entraînement. Puisqu'il y avait une forêt pas très loin, elle décida d'y jeter un bref coup d'œil. Elle sauta d'arbres en arbres à une vitesse fulgurante et s'arrêta après quelques minutes, en plein milieu de la forêt. Elle tourna sa tête légèrement vers la droite et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas seule et elle l'avait sentie. Quelqu'un l'observait ou plutôt la suivait depuis qu'elle était sortie de la voiture. La chasseuse sortit son arme et examina la forêt en profondeur. Elle sentait que son ou ses adversaires se rapprochaient petit à petit. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et tout ce qu'elle vit, c'était des silhouettes. Ils l'encerclaient. La jeune femme se préparait à recevoir ses nouveaux amis mais n'eut pas le temps de bouger que l'un d'eux avait tiré. La balle frôla le bras droit de Sasha et cette dernière fit une grimace de douleur. Elle allait donner une bonne correction à celui qui avait fait feu mais son bras refusait de bouger. Elle était totalement paralysée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Songea-t-elle. Je ne peux plus bouger!

-Inutile de vous fatiguer mademoiselle, ces balles ont la capacité de paralyser le corps humain lorsqu'ils entrent en contact, explique une voix masculine. Sasha reconnaissait cette voix.

-Malek…réussit-elle à dire.

Le maire sortit de l'ombre, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Il tenait dans sa main droite, un pistolet.

-Pour une chasseuse de primes, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, poursuivit le politicien en s'avançant vers elle.

Sasha lui lança un regard glacial mais cela n'empêchait pas au père de Gallem de s'approcher d'elle.

-Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi mon fils est tombé amoureux de vous. Vous êtes une très belle femme, magnifique et séduisante mais aussi naïve et dangereuse à la fois.

Malek caressait à présent le bras blessé de sa victime. Si Sasha n'était pas encore sur l'emprise de la balle, elle lui aurait craché au visage sans hésiter.

-Ôtez vos salles pattes! Dit-elle.

-Si tu es sage ma chère enfant, je te promets que tu auras ce que tu veux plus tard mais en échange, je voudrais que tu travailles pour moi.

-Tentant monsieur Stelker, mais malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai jamais été une enfant sage.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la chasseuse. Elle réussit à bouger les doigts. Les effets commencèrent à se dissiper petit à petit et elle pouvait sentir ses membres à présent. Elle profita de cet instant pour frapper Malek à la figure mais ne réussit pas cependant à s'esquiver puisque ses jambes refusaient toujours de répondre à ses mouvements. Le maire tomba sur le sol, la lèvre inférieure blessée.

-Pas mal pour une gamine dans votre genre, répliqua ce dernier. Vous avez réussi à bouger malgré la paralysie, vous m'impressionnez.

-Vous m'envoyez ravie, rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

-Mais tant que vous serez paralysée, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper Sasha. La seule solution serait de coopérez avec nous.

-Je préfère encore mourir que de me joindre à vous et vos plans.

-Ça peut très bien s'arranger, murmure Malek en pointant son fusil sur Sasha. Quel gâchis! Dommage qu'il faut vous éliminer, vos capacités de combat m'aurait été très utiles. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de changer d'avis, vous pouvez revoir votre décision…

Sasha garda le silence et ferma les yeux. Elle avait dit à Train au moins une fois ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Pour elle, c'était suffisant avant de mourir. Il savait ses sentiments pour lui, elle pouvait partir en paix. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux bleus nuit, Malek tenait toujours son arme en sa possession.

-Est-ce que je dois prendre votre silence pour une réponse négative Sasha? Demanda le maire.

Sasha ne répondit pas.

-Ne vous en fait pas pour votre petit ami, ça me ferait plus que plaisir de lui dire vos adieux, enchaîna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le coup partit et le son résonnait dans toute la forêt. Cependant, ce n'était pas Sasha qui se retrouvait sur le sol, morte mais Malek. La chasseuse et les hommes de main étaient tous surpris. Les gardes s'adressaient des regards pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. La jeune femme regardait le corps étendu sur le sol, son regard était vide et le sang coulait de plus en plus. Elle sentit que son corps reprenait vie. Elle pouvait bouger à présent mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur le cadavre du maire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un cadavre devant ses yeux, elle était encore dans les rangs de CHRONOS.

Le corps sans vie du vieil homme étendu par terre terrorisait la chasseuse. Le sang coulait de plus en plus et elle resta là, pétrifiée. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à trembler et d'atroces souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Les personnes qu'elle avait tuées, la mort de ses parents dont elle avait été témoins. Toutes ces horribles images tourmentaient son esprit. Elle essaya de parler mais sa gorge était trop nouée et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Une larme coulait sur sa joue, puis une deuxième et elle finit par pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait souhaité d'arrêter d'être membre de CHRONOS. Pour ne pas revivre cela.

Encore une fois.

La jeune femme se perdait dans ses pensées et ne vit pas arriver, ni entendit son sauveur s'approcher.

-Sasha, chuchota-t-il.

Sasha ne bougeait plus, elle était complètement figée sur place. Train toucha sa main doucement, ce qui fit sursautée sa fiancée. Cette dernière tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Elle voulait hocher la tête pour lui dire oui mais les larmes ruisselaient encore plus sur ses joues. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui et il referma ses bras protecteurs autour de celle qu'il aimait. Les affreuses images continuaient de hanter l'esprit de la chasseuse de primes. Elles défilaient encore et encore et elle ne savait pas comment les arrêter. Elle allait sans doute faire des cauchemars durant les prochaines nuits.

Pendant que Sasha se débattait avec ses souffrances, Ève assommait les gardes et ils tombèrent tous inconscients. Shim restait derrière et assistait à la scène en silence. Sven avança dans sa direction et s'arrêta à sa hauteur en déclarant :

-Maintenant que tu as vu la colère du chat noir, un conseil, n'essaie pas de la provoquer, car tu risques de subir le même sort que ce pauvre Malek.

L'expert en explosif se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Il avait remarqué que les yeux dorés de Train avait subitement changé quand il s'était aperçu que Sasha était en danger. Ses instincts avaient repris le dessus et il avait défendu sa bien-aimée sans aucune hésitation. Shim pensait intérieurement qu'il aurait aimé faire la même chose avec sa famille, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et il s'en voulait énormément. Maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, il allait les défendre coûte que coûte.

-Autre chose, enchaîna le Sweeper aîné, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment ces balles peuvent causer la paralysie.

Voilà, le chapitre 5 est déjà en cours^^

Olieangel


	6. Surprise, surprise!

Note de l'auteure : Désolé de mon énorme retard sur cette fic, je n'ai eu guère le temps de respirer avec mes études puisque je suis dans ma dernière année de collège, mon emploi du temps me permettait pas d'écrire. Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont lu mon histoire jusqu'à présent et qui j'espère continueront à la lire. Le chapitre 6 est déjà en cours d'écriture puisque je viens de commencer à le taper à l'ordinateur. Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël à tous!

Olieangel

Disclamer : Les personnages de Black Cat ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à l'auteur.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Surprise, surprise!

-Les Stelker ont créé ces balles dans le but d'anéantir leurs adversaires ou faire taire les témoins gênants qui risquaient de dévoiler leurs projets, expliqua Shim.

Le groupe avait repris la route après l'incident de ce matin. Sasha reprenait ses esprits petit à petit. Elle écoutait l'expert en explosifs avec attention. Sa blessure ne la faisait plus souffrir à présent et les étourdissements dans son bras cessaient également.

-Comment une simple balle peut causer la paralysie? Demanda la chasseuse.

-Cette invention est récente. Si je savais le nom de ce projet, peut-être que cela vous aiderait plus, mais Gallem ne me fait pas confiance, répondit l'expert en explosifs.

Sasha sortit son téléphone portable de sa veste et composa un numéro.

-Cela ne me surprends pas, Gallem n'a jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit. Il ne fait même pas confiance à son propre père, dit Sasha en souriant. Rins? C'est Sasha. Es-tu toujours dans les environs du manoir des Stelker? Génial, j'aimerais que tu pirates l'ordinateur personnel de Gallem. Cet ordinateur contient tous les projets qu'il manigance. Ensuite, viens nous rejoindre à la maison de Shim dans la campagne. Oh! Et il y a une petite surprise pour toi derrière une peinture dans son bureau. Merci Rins.

La jeune femme raccrocha, satisfaite. Puis, elle remarqua que plusieurs yeux l'observaient. En effet, Train, Ève, Shim et Sven la regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ajouta la fiancée de Black Cat.

-Comment sais-tu que ses inventions sont programmées dans son ordinateur personnel? Quémanda Sven.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière la peinture? Interrogea Ève.

-Tu es déjà entrée dans son bureau! S'exclama Train.

-Une question à la fois! Intervient Sasha. Premièrement, Sven, regarde la route. Deuxièmement, oui Train, je suis déjà entrée dans son bureau. Cependant, je l'espionnais et j'ai découvert, cette nuit-là, qu'il cachait ses inventions dans son ordinateur. Troisièmement, ce qui se cache derrière ce tableau reste confidentiel. Le sujet est clos.

L'ancien inspecteur du bureau des enquêtes internationales jeta un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur. Son partenaire avait l'air agacé, irrité.

-Oh…il risque d'y avoir de l'orage, murmura-t-il. Il est jaloux.

Train lui envoya un regard noir dans le miroir. Son équipier ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de ricaner. Ève le regarda avec curiosité et se demanda pourquoi Sven rigolait. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, voulant ainsi dire qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Sasha releva un sourcil. Par bonheur, Shim n'avait pas entendu les paroles du nettoyeur, mais elle, si.

-Train serait jaloux? Songea la chasseuse. Non, impossible. De plus, de quoi serait-il jaloux? Absolument rien. À moins que…

Elle comprit alors, pourquoi son fiancé était devenu subitement froid et distant. Ses yeux étaient glacials et il fixait constamment le vide. Sasha détestait ce type de situation. Elle ne voulait pas contrarier Train et maintenant, elle se sentait coupable.

Sven arrêta la voiture devant une maison en pierre. L'expert en explosifs quitta le véhicule et se dirigea vers la porte. Des larmes de joie coulaient doucement sur les joues d'Héléna, la petite amie de Shim. Sasha l'observa embrasser sa copine et prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras. C'était tout simplement touchant. La chasseuse se demanda si un jour, elle pourrait également fonder une famille et ne plus être obligée d'affronter des bandits ou de devoir utiliser son arme pour tuer des gens. Les souvenirs de ce matin lui revinrent en mémoire. Toutefois, elle les chassa vite de son esprit. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, mais ce matin, la peut avait pris le dessus sur son calme habituel et elle s'était sentie prisonnière d'un tourbillon d'émotions. Elle était en état de choc et seul Train réussissait à la calmer.

Le claquement dur de la porte la sortit de sa rêverie. Son fiancé avait quitté le véhicule d'une façon brutale. Il s'éloigna sans même dire un seul mot.

-Il finira par se calmer, dit Sven en s'adressant à Sasha.

Cette dernière sortit de la voiture et vint se placer aux côtés de Sven. Il abaissa sa fenêtre pour poursuivre leur discussion.

-Je devrais peut-être lui parler, suggéra la chasseuse.

-À ta place, j'attendrais un peu, conseilla le nettoyeur, si tu vas lui parler maintenant, cela risque d'empirer la situation.

-Et si je remets la conversation à plus tard Sven, il fera tout pour éviter le sujet. Il faut que je batte le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud.

-Sois prudente.

-Comme toujours.

La jeune femme essayait de se convaincre elle-même de ses propres mots. Elle se balada dans le voisinage, observant les tâches quotidiennes que les gens effectuaient. La campagne, plus paisible et chaleureuse que la ville. Sasha vivait dans un univers routinier et solitaire, mais cet endroit débordait de joie et de générosité. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentait chez elle ici et appréciait ce sentiment.

Elle arrêta sa promenade devant une petite église. La porte était entrouverte et la chasseuse savait que son soi-disant fiancé se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle décida donc d'entrer. Elle le vit, assis sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'autel. Train leva ses yeux dorés et regarda celle qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Son regard perdit toute lueur de haine et retrouva une étincelle de douceur. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et un ricanement s'échappa de sa bouche. Sa compagne le regarda, perplexe. Elle attendait des explications.

-La jalousie va vraiment finir par me déchirer, déclara finalement Train.

-Je ne comprends pas Train, pourquoi es-tu jaloux du fait que je suis entrée dans le bureau de Gallem? Je t'assure que je ne faisais que l'espionner rien de plus. J'ai fait cette découverte avant de te rencontrer…

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Sasha, interrompt le Sweeper en se levant, c'est moi qui ai mal réagi. Seulement, cet homme te regarde comme si tu étais un de ses trophées de chasse et cela m'irrite terriblement.

Sasha s'avança vers le nettoyeur. Certaines bougies brûlaient encore. Cet édifice ressemblait beaucoup à l'église où elle avait habité. L'odeur et la chaleur que dégageaient cette paroisse étaient réconfortantes, apaisantes. Les vitraux colorés donnaient une petite touche de vivacité à ce lieu.

La distance se raccourcissait lentement entre Sasha et Train. La chasseuse ne se pressa pas, elle désirait savourer chaque moment qu'elle passait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le Sweeper restait immobile.

Il l'attendait.

Il l'attendrait toute sa vie s'il fallait. Il l'aimait. Il ne se l'était jamais avoué auparavant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu, à son réveil, qu'elle avait disparu, il avait cru l'avoir perdue pour toujours et quand il l'avait retrouvée après plusieurs semaines de recherches, il était à la fois soulagée et heureux de voir que Sasha était restée la femme qu'il avait connue. Lorsqu'elle avait avoué ne pas être fiancée à un autre homme, Train avait senti qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer librement.

Train n'avait jamais eu le courage jusqu'à maintenant d'avouer ses sentiments pour Sasha. Elle hantait ses pensées chaque jour et chaque nuit depuis son départ. Jamais il ne l'avait oubliée et il ne l'oublierait jamais. Un bandit pourrait enfoncer son couteau dans son cœur, il mourrait heureux.

Ces pas résonnèrent comme des battements de cœur. En fait, ses pulsations cardiaques augmentaient à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Train avait l'impression que le temps s'éternisait.

Sasha finit par le rejoindre, un sourire sur ses lèvres. La lumière du jour éclairait son visage fin et ses yeux bleu nuit.

-Maintenant, je sais pourquoi les gens te surnomment l'Ange de minuit, murmura l'ancien eraser. Ta beauté peut être éclairée par la lumière de la lune, mais également par l'éclat du soleil. Tu es aussi gracieuse qu'un ange et tu brilles comme une étoile qui ne s'éteindra jamais.

Sa compagne resta sans voix. Le nettoyeur avait prononcé ces mots avec tant d'affection et de tendresse qu'elle ne sut que lui répondre. Cette déclaration venait du cœur, de son propre cœur. Train prit doucement son poignet et très tendrement, la rapprocha davantage de lui. Quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Le cœur de la chasseuse battait plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Le Sweeper caressait doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ces lèvres qu'il avait très envie d'embrasser. Son visage qu'il aimait admirer. Ces yeux dans lesquels il pouvait plonger les siens pendant des heures sans jamais détourner le regard.

Train posa sa main sur la joue de son équipière et colla son front au sien. Il aimait son odeur. Il adorait sentir le parfum qu'elle dégageait. C'était un mélange d'odeurs florales. Ce parfum lui avait manqué durant les longs mois où il l'avait tant cherchée.

Puis finalement, il l'embrassa.

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis cette fameuse nuit et le désir n'avait pas changé. Au contraire, il grandissait encore et encore. La flamme brûlait passionnément.

Sasha glissa ses mains autour du cou de Train et ce dernier la rapprocha de lui en l'encerclant de ses bras. Ils savourent ce baiser comme si c'était leur dernier.

Les deux amoureux ne désiraient pas briser le baiser, mais toute chose possédait une fin. Donc, ce fut avec regret que leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Celle qu'on surnommait l'Ange de minuit croisa à nouveau, le regard de son fiancé.

-Je t'aime Sasha, déclara Train Heartnet.

Ces trois mots résonnèrent dans la tête de la chasseuse pendant plusieurs secondes. Avait-elle bien entendu ou était-elle en train de rêver? Avait-il réellement prononcé ces mots? Elle voulait lui répondre qu'elle aimait aussi, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle était si heureuse qu'il l'ait choisie et en même temps, elle se trouvait vraiment idiote d'être partie car elle avait cru qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme et elle fut surprise de pleurer.

Le nettoyeur essuya les larmes de sa main et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, enchaîna le chasseur de primes avec détermination, et si je dois te supplier de rester, je le ferai.

Sa compagne se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. Elle comprit que peu importe par quel moyen elle essayerait encore de s'échapper, il finirait toujours par la retrouver. Il gagnerait toujours à ce jeu-là puisqu'il n'abandonnerait, jamais.

-Et puis, à quoi bon lutter? Songea Sasha, de toute façon, mon cœur lui appartient et ce, pour toujours.

Les deux amoureux se regardaient en silence, chacun plonger dans le regard de l'autre. Ce silence n'avait rien de tendu bien au contraire, il était réconfortant et paisible.

-Si tu crois que tu vas encore m'échapper, détrompe-toi.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en aller Train. Même si je cours, tu réussiras toujours à me rattraper.

Train replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un nouveau baiser. Cependant, il fut interrompre par un raclement de gorge. Les deux amoureux tournèrent leurs têtes et aperçurent un visage familier. C'était Maria qui affichait un sourire radieux et remplit de sous-entendu. Les deux chasseurs détournèrent le regard.

-Je vois que vous êtes sur la bonne voie, dit Maria en s'approchant. Je suis navrée de vous interrompre, mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide puisque je dis organiser un mariage.

Sasha et Train s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, ce qui fit rire la directrice.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agit pas du vôtre, mais celui de Shim et d'Héléna, continua la religieuse.

La révélation semblait apaiser les deux nettoyeurs. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils étaient maintenant embarrassés.

-Onee-chan!

La jeune femme reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. Sa petite sœur, Nina, courut vers elle avec un grand sourire et Sasha l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Nina sauta dans les bras de sa grande sœur et cette dernière la serra contre elle. Même si cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'elles étaient séparées, la chasseuse avait l'impression que cela durait une éternité.

Elle tourna la tête vers son fiancé ainsi que sa petite sœur.

-Grand frère! S'exclama la petite fille joyeusement.

Sasha sourit et donna Nina à Train. Cette dernière sourit de plus belle et elle serra Train pour lui donner un câlin. La chasseuse alla rejoindre Maria en laissant Train avec sa petite sœur.

-Comment avez-vous su que nous étions ici?

-Un homme du nom de Sven m'a contacté en m'annonçant qu'un couple désirait se marier, répondit Maria. Alors, j'ai proposé mon aide et donc, nous voilà.

-Nous? Quémanda Sasha.

-J'ai emmené toutes les sœurs avec moi. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je les là-bas! Elles ont encore beaucoup à apprendre et je doute qu'elles soient capables de s'occuper des enfants sans ma supervision.

-Si je récapitule, il y a vous, les religieuses et puis les enfants. Où comptez-vous loger?

-Tu te fais du souci pour rien Sasha, le village nous a offert un séjour dans un hôtel. En plus, si tu veux passer du temps avec Nina, tu peux la prendre avec toi. Sven m'a aussi informé que vous seriez les invités d'honneur de Shim et d'Héléna puisque c'est grâce à vous qu'ils sont présentement réunis.

La fiancée de Black Cat aimait bien l'idée de passer du temps avec sa cadette. Elle sourit en la voyant sur les épaules de l'ancien eraser. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ces deux-là. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la directrice en hochant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait sa proposition.

-C'est bien beau tout cela, mais j'ai un mariage à préparer! Annonça la religieuse en prenant un regard sérieux. Si je veux que tout soit prêt pour demain soir, je dois me mettre au travail sur le champ! Vous trois, dehors!

Sasha attrapa son fiancé par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard.

-Maria doit s'occuper de préparer le mariage et je ne veux pas t'insulter chéri, mais même si tu es un ex-membre de CHRONOS, tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur son chemin.

-Chéri?

La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait employé ce terme.

-Oh…désolée, c'est sorti tout seul Train, ajouta la chasseuse. De toute façon, Rinslet devrait maintenant être en route et je dois régler certains détails avec elle. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Nina pendant quelques heures?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Sasha en l'embrassant sur la joue. Toi, souligna-t-elle en pointant Nina, promets-moi d'être sage avec Train.

La petite fille hocha la tête et la salua d'un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

-Alors petite, à quoi désires-tu jouer? Questionna l'ancien eraser.

-À cache-cache!

-Très bien, tu vas te cacher et moi, j'essaie de te trouver.

Il reposa Nina sur le sol et cette dernière courut vers le village afin d'y trouver une bonne cachette. Elle finit par se cacher derrière un vieux bâtiment. Elle se coucha à plat ventre en dessous des escaliers et attendit que Train vienne la chercher. Quelques secondes passèrent et rien ne se produisait. Puis, Nina entendit des pas et croyant qu'il s'agissait du fiancé de sa sœur, elle recula un peu. Elle aperçut les chaussures de l'inconnu et remarqua que ce n'était pas celles du nettoyeur. Pourtant, ces souliers de marque lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Nina décida d'attendre et resta immobile. C'était ce que sa grande sœur lui conseillait toujours de faire. Rester cachée, ne pas bouger et attendre.

L'individu resta immobile durant quelques minutes en tapant du pied plusieurs fois. Geste qui signifiait qu'il était plutôt impatient. La petite fille ignorait s'il avait détecté sa présence, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Vas-tu sortir petite gamine!

Nina connaissait cette voix masculine et l'ignora. Sasha lui avait dit que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne devait surtout pas obéir à ses ordres.

-Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher sale gosse! Tu le regretteras!

Nina savait qu'il utilisait le chantage et les menaces comme manœuvre afin d'effrayer leurs ennemis. Elle resta où elle était, refusant de se soumettre à ce type.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, ce qui la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Son cœur s'accéléra davantage lorsque l'individu se pencha. Nina ferma les yeux et attendit.

-Onii-san, appela-t-elle dans sa tête en espérant qu'il apparaisse comme par magie.

Elle sentait qu'il lui prenait le bras et commença à tirer, mais il fut interrompu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car quelqu'un le frappa durement au visage. La cadette de Sasha ouvrit les yeux, surprise pas l'intervention. Il y avait une autre personne sur les lieux et cette dernière se pencha. Nina reconnut Train qui l'observait en souriant.

-Je t'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il.

Il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à sortir de sa cachette et elle la prit avec soulagement. Elle sortit puis, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Nii-san, il était là.

-Je sais Nina, mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Il ne viendra plus t'embêter.

-N'en soit pas si sûr Black Cat!

Train tourna la tête vers son adversaire. Il déposa la petite fille sur le sol et lui dit de retourner dans sa cachette et d'y rester jusqu'à temps qu'il vienne la chercher. Nina hocha la tête et fit ce que l'ancien eraser lui a demandé d'exécuter.

-Ferme les yeux et couvre tes oreilles Nina, ajouta le nettoyeur.

Ce qu'elle fit également. Le Sweeper fixa son ennemi à nouveau. Le coup qu'il lui a donné à la figure semblait être efficace puisque sa lèvre inférieure giclait le sang et sa joue droite rougissait sous l'impact du coup.

-Gallem, je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt. Que me vaut ce plaisir?

En effet, Gallem Stelker avait trouvé encore une fois, un moyen rapide de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il était plus en colère que jamais, et cela, Train le remarqua. Le nettoyeur sourit car il avait compris pourquoi il était ici et pourquoi il n'était pas en train de pourchasser Sasha.

-Tu es venu pour venger ton père, n'est-ce pas?

-Évidemment et tu vas le payer très cher Heartnet! Confirma Gallem en sortant son arme.

-Ça promet d'être intéressant, annonça le concerné, mais dis-moi un truc Gallem, tu n'es pas venu tout seul j'espère.

-Je ne suis pas assez fou pour te défier seul Black Cat.

-Pas assez fou, mais c'était très stupide de ta part de t'en prendre à Nina.

L'aîné des Stelker ricana, ce qui déclencha un mauvais pressentiment à Train. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre la réaction de son ennemi.

-On dirait que le coup que je t'ai donné en plein visage ne semble pas arrêter ton hilarité, répliqua l'ancien eraser.

-Prépares-toi à mourir! S'exclama le fraudeur en tirant plusieurs fois sur le nettoyeur. L'ex-membre de CHRONOS esquiva les balles sans difficulté. Cependant, Gallem affichait un sourire plus que radieux sur son visage blessé.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire autant Gallem. Je e signale que je ne suis pas touché.

-Ce que tu peux être naïf Heartnet! Ce n'est pas toi que je visais vraiment.

-Quoi?

-Regarde derrière-toi.

Train tourna son regard vers le bâtiment. Certaines balles avaient transpercées le mur ainsi que la porte. Il ne s'agissait pas de munitions ordinaires puisqu'elles éjectaient un liquide noir. Ce liquide était extrêmement brûlant puisque le mur et la porte commençaient à fondre sous son contact.

-C'est quoi ce truc? Interrogea le Sweeper, surpris par la réaction des balles.

-Ce que tu vois là mon cher, c'est l'effet des balles paralysantes, lorsqu'elles entrent en contact avec des matériaux autres que la chair humaine ou animale. Elles pulvérisent ce qu'elles touchent en quelques secondes et si jamais le liquide touche un humain quand il se retrouve sous cette forme, il le brûlera.

Le nettoyeur venait de comprendre que le jeune homme visait, en réalité, Nina.

-Espèce de…menaça-t-il, furieux.

-Tu as tué mon père donc, il est bien normal que je t'enlève quelqu'un qui est important à tes yeux. Si tu souhaites la sauver, je te conseille de te dépêcher. Au sinon, elle risque de se blesser ou même mourir. Je peux très bien imaginer la réaction de Sasha quand elle apprendra que son soi-disant petit ami a laissé sa petite sœur souffrir.

Train entra dans une colère noire, sortir son fusil et tira trois fois sur son adversaire. Le premier coup atteignit le pistolet, le deuxième le blessa au bras et la troisième balle atterrit dans sa jambe gauche. Lorsque le nettoyeur vit que son ennemi était hors d'état de nuire, il se précipita vers la cadette de sa fiancée. Il s'assura que la substance ne l'avait pas touché et la rejoignit.

-Nina, lança-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la secouer un peu.

-Nii-san, dit-elle joyeusement en le voyant.

-Garde les yeux fermées et viens par ici.

L'ancien eraser essaya de garder une voix calme pour ne pas l'affoler. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, il la serra dans ses bras. Le liquide commença à s'approcher d'eux au fur et à mesure qu'il détruisait tout sur son passage. Train tenta de sortir par où il était entré, mais la substance dévastatrice bloquait le chemin. Il essaya de l'autre côté, mais rencontra le même problème. Un bruit attira son attention et il leva la tête vers le haut. Un trou ce forma au-dessus de leurs têtes et il s'agrandissait chaque seconde. Le Sweeper recula le plus possible, toutefois son dos toucha rapidement le mur.

-Comment peut-on sortir de cette galère? Songea le nettoyeur en examinant les possibilités.

-Grand frère, j'ai peur, chuchota Nina en tremblant.

Train la serra davantage contre lui en espérant que cela la rassurait. Il regarda autour de lui à nouveau et remarqua à sa gauche une boîte métallique avec des chiffres rouges.

-Dîtes-moi que je rêve! Pensa-t-il.

-Tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas?

Le nettoyeur regarda devant et malgré la substance noire, il réussit tout de même à apercevoir Gallem. Ce dernier avait du mal à rester debout, néanmoins, le sourire n'avait pas disparu e son visage.

-Je voulais tester tes capacités de combat. D'après les rumeurs, tu serais redoutable alors montre-moi ce dont tu es capable Black Cat. Tu as sûrement dû remarquer la bombe à côté de toi. C'est le dernier modèle que j'ai créé. Ce petit bijou est très sensible, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de liquides. Si par malheur, la substance touche au métal avant que la bombe explose par elle-même, cela risque d'être vraiment douloureux. Que vas-tu faire à présent?

Train fronça les sourcils. S'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, il risquait d'y laisser sa vie ainsi que celle de la petite sœur de la femme qu'il aimait. Le liquide avait même commencé à transpercé le sol. Le Sweeper observa de nouveau la bombe. Celle-ci affichait 00 : 15 et les secondes s'écoulèrent rapidement. Il y avait aussi un autre problème : le liquide coulait très rapidement et s'approcha peu à peu de l'objet métallique.

Gallem observa la scène avec excitation. Il désirait voir ce que l'ancien eraser comptait faire pour déjouer ses plans. Soudain, il fût aveuglé par une lumière éclatante.


End file.
